


Sweet Serial Killer

by Ystar16



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Angst, British English, Bullying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance, Serial Killers, Sociopath, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ystar16/pseuds/Ystar16
Summary: If I lay really quiet,I know that what I do isn't right,I can't stop what I love to do.So I murder love in the night,Watching them fall one by one they fight,Do you think you'll love me too, ooh, ooh?Life isn't fair, and Jisung knows that. He learnt the hard way. For some people, life is a fairytale where they have enough of everything they need. That is not the case for Jisung. He never gets what he wants, and he's sick and tired of it. For once in his life, he's going to go for something he really wants disregarding the consequences. Who cares anyway? He loves the thrill of the rush.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I originally posted this on 20th September 2018 but I had realised I had made loads of mistakes which made me realise it ould be very hard to continue the plot down that route. So basically the first two chapters are the same but there are some important slight changes. If you have already read them then that's fine but yeah feel free to read again if you want. Btw they're all in high school. Forget the ages. All you need to know is Taeil is the oldest and Jisung is the youngest  
> so yeah this fanfic is based on Apricot's Youtube edit, Jisung x Jaemin｜sweet serial killer

"Jisung-ah, hurry up or you'll be late to dance class!" Youngji, his mother, yelled from upstairs where she was occupied preparing Jisung's baby twin brothers for nursery school.

Jisung rolled his eyes whilst taking a bite out of his breakfast, which consisted of a piece of toast and water. The toast had no jam or butter as they ran out a week ago and had no money to get some more.

"You better have your shoes on," She bellowed, and the orange-haired boy tossed the rest of the toast in the already overflowing bin. It tasted gross anyway. Jisung walked to the front door, where his mother's and his shoes were hurled when not in use, and put on his only pair of dance trainers. He had been wearing this singular pair for three years ever since he was thirteen. His mum didn't have the money to buy him a new pair, so Jisung made sure to take care of them to save her the hassle. They still were as good quality as when his mum first bought them. Normally Jisung wouldn't care about keeping things safe, but because this was to do with dance, he made sure nothing happened to them. Dancing was his passion. It helped him escape from the outside world and his stressful life that no sixteen year old should have to deal with. It made him feel alive and like a different person. When Jisung danced, you could see how the energy flowed through him and it wouldn't make you suspect a thing about his repulsive home life.

"Jisung!"

"I'm leaving, Jesus!" Jisung called back clearly agitated. That would be the term anyone who met Jisung would describe him as. Agitated. He easily snapped and would flick from normal to furious within seconds if you said something he didn't like.

Jisung stepped back to the small kitchen and filled up his large water bottle. Once it was packed to the brim, he placed it in a plastic bag with some snacks which were kimbap. The other kids in his dance class had real dance bags, but he tried to not let that get to him when he saw all the other stuff people had. It would only make him enraged, and he could do some unexpected things when he was angry.

"Bye," Jisung said whilst putting on his hoodie. When he got no response, he rolled his eyes yet again and left. The hot summer breeze hit him as soon as he stepped out, but he didn't even think of taking off his hoodie. Yeah, he was hot, but he liked to keep it on for as long as he could when walking in public. He took it off when he was in dance class but just walking down the street without something covering him made him feel vulnerable.

Remembering his usual 'walking to class' schedule, he got out his earphones and listened to his 'walking to dance class' playlist on his super cheap iPod mini. It took him just a bit over forty-five minutes to arrive there, so music was mandatory. He had no money to get a bus so there was nothing he could do. The end thought of dancing away his stress did make it worth it and helped him keep going whilst walking there.

Jisung blanked out the rest of the world around him and instead focused on kicking a can down the street in time with his music. The pavement was tiny and covered in litter. It was to be expected in a low income, crime-filled area, though. His family had lived here his whole life, and he hated it. Their house was a measly two bedroom with four people living in it. It would have been five people but Jisung's dad, Sungyeol, was out of the picture ever since he turned five. Jisung would sometimes think about his father but couldn't really remember anything other than his alcohol abuse and arguments he had with his mum. Even though those memories should paint Sungyeol in a negative light, Jisung has no bad feelings towards him. He felt neutral and calm as his dad leaving was to be expected. What low-income families do you see that actually have two biological parents together and looking after their children without any problems? Little to none. When he was in primary school, everyone in his class had split up parents so when his father left on his fifth birthday and never came back, he wasn't sad. He simply didn't care. He had more to stress about in his life than his sad excuse of a father.

His mother was a hard worker but also a complete train wreck. He spent most of his childhood up till 8 years old at his grandparents' house because his mum was doing God knows what. The times he was at his mum's house, he recalls witnessing her doing drugs. Of course, he didn't know what was going on at the time, but as he grew older and heard other kid's bully him about his ugly, druggie mum he figured out what it was. He remembers one distinct memory when he was seven years old and asked his maternal grandad why he couldn't live with his mum. He told her that she's a disgusting impulsive liar who only cares for herself. Jisung didn't believe him until he saw it for himself. When Jisung turned eight and could finally live with his mum again after she had 'apparently' stopped drugs, he was met with someone he had to call 'dad'. A tall, intimidating man who clearly hated him. He never even got to know his real name; all his mum told him was to call him dad.

Jisung was excited to actually spend time with his mum, but that man took all her attention, and she always chose him over her own son. Jisung would spend most nights crying over this, but he soon learned to toughen up when new men replaced the last and each one he had to call dad. He believed what his grandad had told him then. Instead of crying to himself, he threw tantrums and forced every new man to leave from his unbearable temper. One of the tantrums included Jisung grabbing a knife and threatening his mum's boyfriend. This was a wake-up call for his mum. She couldn't believe what her little eight-year-old boy had turned into. She knew she was a mess herself but her heart broke. She didn't want her son to become a train wreck like her. From that day she vowed to make it up to her little boy. She got rid of the constant boyfriends and found herself two jobs to try to keep up with bills and be able to make Jisung do something productive to help cool down his intensifying anger. She decided dance would be a good way to calm him down since it relies on focus, discipline and resilience. She signed him up for a hip hop class. It was great because the company helped families that were struggling financially to still send their children to dance class. She brought Jisung to his first class, and he loved it. She almost cried watching her boy, who was almost untameable, do something with a sparkle in his eye. She knew from that moment that she had to do even better. She lied.

Yes, Jisung still went dancing, but the boyfriends came back every once in a while, and she never stopped using drugs. She was always in trouble with the law, mainly theft from shops, and she even got pregnant with twin boys when Jisung was 14. Of course, she doesn't know the father. However, she thinks she's doing great even though she's still a mess. That's why Jisung still believes his grandad.

"Finally," he sighed when he reached the gates to the building. He turned off his music and took out his earphones. It was 11:35, so he was only five minutes late. He knew he'd get shouted at by the teacher, Yixing, for missing warm up, but he couldn't care less. He already had a warm-up from walking all that darn way.

He walked through the gates and into the medium-sized building that he knew like the back of his hand. He had been going here for eight years now. His class was for students from 1999 to 2002. He was the youngest in his class, and you would think that would get him more attention but it didn't. Jisung had no friends in the class due to his quiet demeanour and even when people tried to talk to him, he'd ignore them or be rude and snappy in return. He didn't like people in general. What reason did he have to like people? His parents, the people who were supposed to be role models for him and look after and love him didn't do that so if they couldn't, who could? That had been his mindset ever since he was seven.

After walking up the stairs, he reached his dance room and opened the door. He could instantly tell that they were going through the dance they learned yesterday from the music. He walked in without a care even though some of the dancers were looking at him. As he was walking to the back to put his bag on one of the benches, he could hear the teacher, Yixing, screaming to stop the music. He rolled his eyes when someone ran to turn the music off, and he took off his hoodie.

"So, Jisung, why are you late?" Yixing bellowed and his voice bounced off the walls. Jisung turned around to face the rest of the class and Yixing.

"Why do you care?" Jisung retorted with folded arms.

"Woah, did you hear what he said Yixing? I wouldn't be taking that," Yukhei, but liked to be called Lucas, spoke up like it was the most exciting thing ever when really he just wanted to cause more drama. Jisung hated the guy's guts. He'd always try to be a class clown, and everyone loved it but him. If he could wipe that annoying smirk off his face, then he would.

Yixing shook his head and looked angry, but you could see that he wasn't willing to push any further. This conversation happened every single dance lesson and sometimes it got to the point where Jisung would be right in his face. It's not like he's afraid of a skinny sixteen-year-old boy, but he just doesn't like wasting time on one student when he should be teaching the rest.

"You know what, as your punishment, you can help our new student learn the choreography up to where we are now. And because you're late, once you've caught him up you'll have to catch up with the rest of the dance that we'll be learning now, by yourself," Yixing taunted and Jisung ran his tongue over his teeth in annoyance. He avoided socialising with new people at all costs, and he's pretty sure everyone in here knew that.

"Whatever," Jisung mumbled.

"Na Jaemin, please raise your hand," Yixing asked and Jisung lazily looked over to the hand raised in the air. He nodded and walked over to the general direction of the person but kept his eyes trained on the ground. He would rather do anything else than teach this random kid the dance. He came to class to learn; not to teach others.

"Hi, I'm Jaemin," Jaemin introduced himself and Jisung raised an eyebrow at the deep voice to come out of his mouth but still didn't look up. He must've been one of the 00 liners.

"Okay, let's go through this," Jisung muttered and was about to take his position slightly in front of him so Jaemin could still see him but to the side, so he could see Jaemin. Jaemin stood awkwardly, the smile falling off his face. He felt dejected as Jisung didn't look at him once. As soon as he walked in, he felt his heart jump. He was absolutely gorgeous that it didn't feel real. His small face and cute little eyes reminded him of an innocent mouse. Jaemin's eyes were fixated on Jisung's thick lips as he was shouting at Yixing. He looked simply stylish too with his green hoodie. And to top it all off he had a beautiful shade of orange as his hair colour. It was similar to his own which was a pinky orange colour. It was clear that Jisung didn't feel the same way though as he refused to look at him.

"Okay so you can go through the part, I just taught," Jisung said and Jaemin snapped out of his daydream. He hadn't been following anything that Jisung just taught him. His palms were sweating, and he took in a deep breath.

Jisung turned around with his arms crossed suddenly and gulped. This was the first time he looked at Jaemin, and he felt his mouth run dry. Jaemin looked like an angel without wings. Everything about him looked perfect. His big brown eyes stood out and his long eyelashes. Jisung's eyes flicked down to his pink lips and gulped when he saw them stretch out into what seemed to be a nervous smile. His teeth were on full display and Jisung couldn't believe how a smile could be so perfect. He hadn't been in love before, but he knew that this was love at first sight.

"I, uh, actually wasn't focusing. I'm sorry," Jaemin apologised and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Jisung looked at the beautiful hand rubbing his neck and noticed his jawline that was sharp enough to cut someone.

"No, it's okay," Jisung brushed off and smiled. Now he was even scaring himself. He would normally lash out if someone wasn't listening to him, but he found himself not getting angry at Jaemin. How could he? Jaemin was perfection. "I'm Jisung by the way," he introduced himself and Jaemin nodded with a smile.

"I know. Yixing said your name," he replied and Jisung also nodded. They both didn't know what to say and their eyes flickered to each other but looked away when they caught the other one looking.

"So how old are you?" Jaemin asked to lessen the tension between them. Jisung looked back into his eyes and felt his lips pulling up into a smile. Jaemin was so gorgeous he had to make him his.

"Sixteen. I'm the youngest here," he explained.

"Oh, you're the youngest; that's so cute." Jisung almost felt proud to hear that he was cute by Jaemin."I'm sixteen too; a 01 liner, but it's my birthday next month in August." So he was the third youngest.

"So shall we go through the choreography again?" Jisung asked trying to steer the conversation back to dance since he had nothing else to talk about.

"Sure and I'll be focusing this time," Jaemin chuckled and it was music to Jisung's ears. They got into position, and Jisung went through the dance. He made sure to watch him often, so he could stare at him as much as possible. He already felt deeply in love.

{-}

It was the end of class, and Jisung was insistent on asking Jaemin to hang out with him afterwards. He would never ask someone that, since he had never friends before but Jaemin was different. He could just see it.

Jisung was at the back of the room getting his hoodie back on and drinking some water whilst Jaemin was at the front by the door. He put his water bottle in his bag and was about to approach Jaemin, but paused when he saw Lucas walk up to Jaemin. Jisung felt his hands ball into fists when he saw Jaemin smile as soon as Lucas started talking. He knew what he was feeling was jealousy but the last time he felt jealous was when he was seven years old over his mum's different boyfriends. His eyes squinted into slits as he saw Lucas do that stupid smirk and Jaemin responded to it by doing a shy smile. He couldn't take it any more. He gritted his teeth together and marched up to the pair.

"Hi, Jaemin. Do you wanna hang out? There's this really cool skate park that we could go to," Jisung said straight up. He couldn't afford to look weak in front of Lucas. He was already weaker financially as Lucas was one of the richest people here. His family had their own business and his mother and father each had their own company.

Jaemin looked at Jisung and then the ground. "I already agreed to hang out with Lucas. I'm really sorry. Maybe next time," he apologised, and Jisung looked at Lucas who was smiling smugly back at him. His heart was beating out of control, and he wanted to beat the life out of Lucas.

"Oh well. You can hang out with someone else instead. Maybe Chenle?" Lucas taunted and Jisung felt like he was going to burst. "Come on Jaemin, let's go."Jaemin still had his head down in shame and the two left the room.

"Hey, Jisung. Are you okay?" Mark, one of the other dancers, said. He walked up to the younger with concern in his eyes, but Jisung was having none of it.

"Leave me alone," he hissed and Mark nodded. It wasn't a surprise Jisung was acting out like this. It was normal. Jisung tightened his grip around the handles of his bag and stormed out. He had already claimed Jaemin as his, and he wasn't going to let that baboon headed Lucas take him. He was his, and he was fixated on making it happen.

 [Go watch Apricot's edit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIDNTSpnsFc)


	2. TWO

"So how long have you lived in Cheongdam-dong?" Lucas asked Jaemin. They were in Lucas' car which his personal driver was driving.

  
"My family just moved here last week. I used to live in Pyeongchang-dong," he answered. Lucas looked at him in a way that made him fidget in his seat. Jaemin felt a bit awkward but not uncomfortable. Lucas did have one of those faces that could be intense if he stared for a long time, but he knew that Lucas meant no harm. He was really funny and weird when talking to him at the end of class.

"That's great. I moved here two years ago, so I know my way around here. I can show you some hot spots tomorrow as well if you want," he offered but Jaemin hesitated. He thought back to Jisung asking to hang out. What if Jisung wanted to hang out with him tomorrow?

"Uh, I'm not sure..." he trailed off.

"Oh, come on Jaemin. It's hard being new in a city as big as this," Lucas persuaded. Jaemin thought about it and listed the pros and cons in his head. He did need to know his way around the area and hanging out with Lucas tomorrow would ensure that whereas hanging out with Jisung wouldn't really benefit him in any way. However, he thought Jisung was beautiful, and he liked his quiet demeanour but fiery attitude, so he would really like to see him tomorrow. That was two for Lucas and only one for Jisung.

"Okay, I'll meet you tomorrow," Jaemin smiled even though he could sense he was already regretting his decision. Something about Jisung made his heart beat out of his chest and when he had to tell him that he couldn't hang out after class today it made his heartbreak.

"Yeah!" Lucas cheered like a little kid and Jaemin smiled brighter at his cuteness.

{-}

Jisung wiped the sweat on his forehead with his sleeve and pedalled faster on the pavement. Yes, he almost ran into pedestrians a couple of times, but he couldn't miss this chance. Lucas' car was just in sight, and he wasn't letting it go. He had stolen the first bike he saw outside his dance building and went straight after the pair in Lucas' car. He knew he wouldn't get caught for the bike; he never did.

He wouldn't class what he was doing as stalking but just observing to make sure his Jaemin was safe and not touched in any way. Jaemin hasn't really agreed to be his, but he knew that he was the perfect boyfriend for Jaemin, and he'd be able to protect him. He wouldn't let anything hurt his Jaemin.

Jisung saw the car pull up in front of a little café that all the fortunate kids went to. He had only walked past it but never went inside since it he knew even the drinks on the menu would be too much for him. As he saw the two boys get out of the range rover, he decided to brake and get off 'his' bike. He wasn't sure about where to put it whilst he went into the café. He stole the bike because it was just lying around so what would stop someone else from stealing this one if it's just lying around? Through the windows, he saw the pair walking up to the cashier. Luckily Lucas' hands weren't on any part of Jaemin's body so Jisung could relax. Jisung reached into his hoodie's pocket and got out his only money which was 1,500 won. He prayed that he had enough to at least buy a small item. He put up his hood, so he wouldn't be recognised, and looked down at his bike. He decided to take to the risk and leave the bike outside. He would've taken it inside with him, but he knew that it would be against the rules, and he'd attract attention to himself which he didn't want to do.

The orange haired boy leaned the bike against the café window and then entered. Eyes trained on the floor, he walked straight up to the cashier to avoid the pair recognising him.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?" The cashier chirped and Jisung looked up to see her smiling like there was no tomorrow. He, on the other hand, wore a frown so deep that his negative energy seemed to transfer onto the cashier and her smile slowly fell.

"Can I have a coke, please?" Jisung mumbled and pointed to the fridge behind the lady. She blinked and then gulped. Jisung was clearly younger than her but his attitude felt intimidating.

"Would you like a can or bottle?" She asked politely whilst walking up to the fridge.

"Which one is cheaper?" Jisung replied.

"Uh, the can."

"I guess I'll have that then," he sighed. The cashier nodded and fetched the can of coke back to Jisung.

"That'll be 1,300 won please," she said and Jisung threw his money on the counter. She put it in the cash register and got his change. "Here you go-"

"Where are those two boys sitting?" Jisung interrupted. He realised that he didn't check where the two were when he came in, and he didn't want to go and find a seat and have them see him.

"Two boys?" The cashier stuttered taken aback.

"Yes, two boys. One has pink hair and the other has brown. The pink haired one is wearing a black shirt," he described and saw her eyes scanning the room.

"Ah," she said in recognition. "They got their food and left as soon as you came in."

Jisung's mouth hung open. How was that even possible? They left before he could even see them! Jisung felt his face go red, and it wasn't from embarrassment. His face began to twitch and his hands rolled into fists.

"Can I get a refund?" He gritted through clenched teeth.

"Uh sure," the lady agreed and handed Jisung back his money. However, Jisung didn't give the can of Coke back. Instead, his hand wrapped tightly around the can, and he ran straight out of the café, got on the bike and pedalled away without looking back. He heard a shout but nothing coming after him so felt safely secure.

He carried on pedalling until he wasn't anywhere near the café, and instead on a poorer part of the district where all the corner shops were. He had only stolen the drink because he was sick and tired of drinking water every day. He didn't think taking one little thing was such a big deal anyway since it was a rich café, and they could easily replace it. Anyway, it wasn't his problem any more. He has it now so it's his.

Jisung saw exactly where he wanted to go and a smirk rose on his lips. He looked at the almost broken down shop before him. The paint on the banner was peeling off and there were some metal letters stolen off the name of the shop. It had graffiti from gangs at the front and there was a lot of litter near it. Perfect. Jisung always went here when he needed something super cheap, even though it was about a 20-minute walk from his house.

He got off his bike and walked in and the little bell on the top of the door chimed. The shop owner walked to the cash register due to the sound of the bell with a lazy look on his face. He was a tall beefy man with a bushy beard and a buzz cut. Jisung knew him since he always came here and the man knew him pretty well too since he would have to force Jisung to leave when he suspected he was stealing something.

Jisung walked down to the aisle with all the work-related stuff. What he was getting was mandatory for what would happen in the future if anyone were to get too close to his Jaemin. He looked at the row of notebooks and his eyes scanned for the cheapest ones. Sometimes he wished he didn't have to do that, and instead look for the most expensive ones, but he knew that was a fantasy. People like him never got rich in their lifetime. He just had to accept it. The rich stayed rich and the poor stayed poor. He picked up three of the cheapest notebooks. One that was green, one that was white and one that was red. Satisfied with his choice, he brought them to the cashier who looked at the books and then Jisung.

"So, you're not trying to steal anything today?" He raised a brow and Jisung didn't reply. He just wanted his stuff so he could leave. The owner noticed Jisung's sour face and chuckled. "That'll be 2,500 won."

Jisung mentally cursed. He only had 1,500 won on him, and he really needed those notebooks now. He pressed his lips together as he thought of a way of getting out of this. "Okay, I'm gonna put them back; I don't have enough money for them," he said.

"How much do you have?" The cashier asked.

"1,500."

"Oh okay." Jisung rolled his eyes. Of course, he wouldn't give him a discount. He gathered the notebooks and went back to the aisle he got them from. He knew how this CCTV worked inside and out. Because the shop was poor, it had one screen that showed one part of the shop for 30 seconds each in order of the aisles, and he was in the last aisle. That meant he had 120 seconds to get him and the notebooks out of there. Luckily the aisle he was positioned so the owner couldn't see him, so he really had nothing to worry about. He quietly placed the notebooks in his plastic bag with his water bottle and empty kimbap lunch box. Simply he walked out without sparing a look to the owner, got on his bike and rode away. Well, that was easy.

{-}

"So this is the best food place in all off Cheongdam-dong," Lucas exclaimed at Jaemin who smiled back at him. For the past two hours, they had been looking all over the district as Lucas' driver drove them from place to place. Jaemin was slightly confused since Lucas said he would show him around tomorrow, but was unknowingly showing him around today.

"It literally has the best food ever!" Lucas yelled and people walking past them turned their heads to look at them. Lucas sure was loud.

"Do you wanna go in now? I've got money left," Lucas offered but Jaemin felt like he was doing a bit too much.

"No, it's okay," Jaemin gently declined.

"Oh, are you not hungry?" Lucas asked almost shocked and Jaemin chuckled.

"No, it's not that; I'm just not in the mood for food," Jaemin explained and Lucas let out a long 'ah' in understanding. He was about to suggest another place but Jaemin's phone cut him off.

Jaemin swiped his phone out of his coat pocket and saw a message from his dad.

_Dad♡: Jaemin it's getting late now and you've already missed dinner. Start heading home, please_

"My dad just messaged me. I've got to go home now," Jaemin announced and Lucas' face fell.

"Aw, well we had a good day, right?" Lucas reconfirmed and Jaemin nodded in agreement.

"Uh, so I'm gonna get an Uber to pick me up," Jaemin stated and Lucas did a face as if Jaemin had just told him he killed someone.

"Why would you get an Uber?" Lucas exclaimed and Jaemin blinked.

"Because I need to get home?"

"I'm not gonna let you get in an Uber when I've got my driver that can take you home for free," he laughed.

"Oh no, it's okay. You don't have-"

"No, really it's fine. It probably won't take that long I'm sure," Lucas reassured and Jaemin smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Lucas brushed off. They got in the big car that was parked right next to them. They both buckled in and Jaemin told his address to the driver.

Lucas gasped and grabbed onto Jaemin's arm. "Oh my gosh, I live close to there!"

Jaemin raised his eyebrows in excitement. He was happy to have a friend that lived near him. He didn't have any siblings or friends since he was new to the area. "Really?"

"Yeah," he replied with a huge grin. Jaemin found him really cute. He was like a child in a big body. "I'm only like two streets away. It'll make tomorrow easier. I can just meet you at your house."

Jaemin nodded in agreement. "Can I get your number-"

"Can I get your name!" Lucas exclaimed and Jaemin was taken back.

"Huh?"

"Oh sorry. It's a SHINee song. And yeah you can get my number. Wait a second." Jaemin wanted to laugh. Lucas was all over the place.

"Here. You can type your number in," he said and handed him his phone. Jaemin gave Lucas his phone to do the same. He gave himself the contact name: 'Jaemin' and then handed it back. Lucas gave his back and saw Lucas named himself: lUcAS BieBeR!!!.

"Um, why did you make your contact like this?" Jaemin chuckled.

"Because it's funny," Lucas chortled as well, and they both carried on laughing.

"You're really weird you know," Jaemin said and Lucas nodded.

"Lots of people tell me that," he replied.

"We're here gentlemen," the driver announced.

{-}

Jisung stood on the other side of the road with his hands wrapped tightly around the handles of his bike. His eyes glared at the pair climbing out of the car together. He didn't know how he found the pair, but he did, and he was grateful for it."I hate you," he hissed to himself and got out his red notebook. He grabbed a pen out of his pocket, that he stole from another shop, and whipped open the first page.

**WARNING!!!!**  
-Wong Yukhei

His eyes lingered on the words he wrote and a menacing smile was painted on his lips. He then put his red book away and replaced it with the white book. In there he wrote down Jaemin's address and squiggled loads of hearts around it to show his admiration. He put it back in his bag and quickly got on his bike again when he saw Lucas' car leaving. He pedalled faster than he ever had before. Anger and determination were running through him and a superhero like speed when riding. However, he did keep a considerable amount of distance behind the car so the driver wouldn't get too suspicious.

Fortunately, his house wasn't at all far away and only took 2 minutes. Well, it wasn't a surprise since all the wealthy lived together. It did hit him that Jaemin was rich too. It was kind of a disappointment because rich people did have negative connotations in his mind. They were arrogant, egotistical and greedy. He knew from personal experience from his high school. Jisung went to the best private boys' high school in the country which was overpopulated with rich kids. He could never afford to get in, but he had a scholarship from being really smart. The idiot Lucas also went to his school, NCT High School.

Lucas got out of the car and Jisung ran his tongue over his teeth in anger. He wrote down the address in his red book under Lucas' name. Once he was satisfied, he simply put everything away and started on his bike the way back home. The games had only just begun.


	3. THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TS 1:39 AM RN. I AM SOOO TIRED OMG

"Jisung-ah!" Jisung's eyes flew open and his body jolted. The volume of his mum's voice was like an alarm clock. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw it was 8:00 am. He breathed out a sigh of relief. This was the only time he was thankful for his mum's shout. Today he had a plan that required him to wake up and leave early. After all, he was going to be cycling for almost two hours.

  
"What?" He yelled back and sat up in his bed.

  
"Are you up?" She asked and Jisung rolled his eyes.

  
"No, you're just imagining me replying to you," he remarked sarcastically.

  
"Do you want a slap? Don't talk back to me like that!" She screamed and Jisung sighed.

  
"I'm going to have a shower," Jisung announced and quickly walked out of his room into the bathroom before his mum could say anything.

  
The bathroom was tiny, which was standard for the area he lived in. It had a tiny bathtub, a toilet and a sink. There was one small window that was always open so mould didn't grow. They also couldn't afford an actual shower so their 'shower' included of a large bucket that they filled up with hot water and tipped over their soapy bodies with a smaller bucket. Jisung wished he could have a normal shower to save time but this was his life and he'd have to deal with it.

  
Whilst Jisung was filling up the grey large bucket, he thought of Jaemin easily getting a shower. Although he was still salty about Jaemin being rich, he was also happy because at least he didn't have to live like him. He's happy that his future boyfriend could live happily and have all the nice luxuries. He would rather him have that lifestyle than have his own. The things he's gone through are horrific and he assumes the more money you have, the less horrible your life is? The bucket was finally full of warm water and he got ready to get in. He couldn't wait for his plan today.

  
After his shower, he wore an oversized grey jumper, that 'he'd grow into', and black jeans. He brushed his hair down and walked downstairs.

  
"Finally! How long does it take to have a shower?" His mum scolded and placed both the 18-month-old twins to sit down on the couch. "They've eaten their porridge. There's food in the fridge; I'll be back tomorrow," she said frantically and kissed both of them on the head.

  
"Wait, what?" Jisung was confused. He was supposed to be going out today, and he thought the twins were going to nursery.

  
"I have work and I'm almost late-"

  
"Yeah, I know that but why are you coming back tomorrow? Aren't the twins going to nursery today?" He asked.

  
"Jisung, it's Sunday; the twins aren't going today. And I'm going out with my friends tonight," she explained whilst putting on her coat. Jisung wanted to scream when the realisation hit him. The twins went to nursery Monday-Saturday but on Sunday it was closed, and he'd have to look after them whilst his mum was at work.

  
"But I was gonna go out today," he whined and his mum clicked her tongue.

  
"Too bad. Sungmin and Jihyung aren't old enough to be by themselves!" She shouted and he clenched his jaw. Sometimes he just wanted to punch her in the face.

  
"They're like baby geniuses. I'm sure they'll survive for some hours," he mumbled. That was true. After his mum realised Jisung's academic talent, she forced him to talk to his twin brothers all the time, so they could recognise words and respond. They got, even more, learning time when they went to nursery. They were really smart for their age.

  
"They're babies! No arguments. I'm going now bye!" She exclaimed.

  
"But you have work tomorrow as well! You can't be hungover!" He shouted in return but Youngji paid no attention to him.

  
"Bye bye my babies. Mummy's coming home soon," she cooed to her children who grinned with their little teeth.

  
"Bye Bye mummy," they said and waved goodbye to her. She smiled at them one last time and then walked out the door. Jisung's mouth was agape, and he looked at the twins who started to push each other. What was he supposed to do now? He was supposed to be going to Jaemin's street to try and somehow spot him before Lucas does and speak to him. He couldn't do that now with his stupid little brothers here. He didn't have anyone to look after them either. Sungmin started crying after Jihyung pushed him a bit too hard and Jisung facepalmed himself.

  
"Oh my gosh," he whispered under his breath.

  
"Sungie!" Sungmin exclaimed. Jisung walked up to him and picked him up.

  
"Please stop crying Sungmin. Jihyung didn't mean to hurt you," he tried to comfort his younger brother, but he wasn't having any of it and continued to cry.

  
"Why Minnie crying?" Jihyung asked with an innocent look on his face like he didn't cause this whole problem.

  
"Because you hit him, Jihyung. You shouldn't do that," Jisung tutted whilst bouncing Sungmin up and down on his hip. Jihyung's face started to scrunch up and Jisung literally just wanted to leave them alone in this house. A scream came out of Jihyung's mouth as he also started to cry. "Why are you cry now?"

  
"Sungie shout me!" He squealed and Jisung had his jaw clenched tight. Jihyung was such a cry baby. He cried every single time he got told off. Sungmin only cried when he got physically hurt or wanted something.

  
"I didn't shout at you Jihyung," Jisung explained but Jihyung carried on crying. Something good came out of it because Sungmin stopped crying to curiously stare at his weeping brother.

  
"Why you crying?" He asked to Jihyung who ignored him.

  
"He's sad, Sungmin," replied Jisung.

  
"Carry Hyungie," Sungmin demanded.

  
"You're both very heavy to carry at the same time," Jisung said.

  
"Carry Hyungie it'll make happy 'gain," Sungmin pouted and Jisung rolled his eyes.

  
"How about I sit you down next to Jihyung and you can make him feel better whilst I go and get something from upstairs?" Jisung suggested.

  
"Sungie make Hyungie happy?" He asked.

  
"Yes, please."

  
"Yay! I'll make Hyungie happy," Sungmin cheered and Jisung was just thankful to put the toddler down next to his brother. Sungmin immediately embraced his brother to make him feel better and Jihyung's crying quietened down.

  
"Well done Sungmin. You're a great brother," Jisung praised whilst walking to the stairs. He walked up the stairs and straight up to his room. He got the money he had left from yesterday in his hoodie and put it in the front pockets of his jeans. With a smile on his face, he went back downstairs where the twins were playing with their limited toys.

  
"Do you guys want to go to the park?" He asked and the excited look on the twins faces said it all.

  
{-}

  
Jisung got off at the bus stop that was near Jaemin's street with a firm frown painted on his face. Sungmin and Jihyung were the most annoying brothers in the world during that bus ride. Before they had left, Jisung packed the twins lunch boxes each for when they got hungry and had to put them at the bottom of their gigantic double pushchair. He then tried to put them in their pushchair but Sungmin wanted to walk and Jihyung wanted to sit down, so he had to hold Sungmin's hand whilst also pushing Jihyung. Then he went onto the bus and obviously, everyone curiously stared at him, probably wondering why a 16-year-old would have two baby twins with him. Then he sat down on the bus and the twins just started balling. Jisung figured it was they had never been in public transport before. He had to bribe them to calm down by giving them some mandu from their lunch boxes. The only good thing that came out of it was he saved money because the bus fare was only 800 won, and he was going to see Jaemin.

  
"Sungie!" Jihyung screamed and Jisung literally wanted to roll the pushchair into the road.

  
"What?" He groaned.

  
"Drink," he said and Jisung could hear the pout in his voice. Jisung reached down to the bottom of the pushchair and got out the banana milkshake he made and gave it to Jihyung.

  
"Don't drop it please," He asked and got no reply. He walked down Jaemin's street with anticipation when it hit him. Jaemin might not even be outside to see him. He couldn't just knock at his door either. He had gone through so much for this plan to not go wrong and if it did, he thinks he'd have a breakdown right in the middle of the street. Jisung sighed and walked closer to Jaemin's house but when he got a little bit too close he crossed the road.

  
"Where the park, Sungie?" Sungmin yelled clearly annoyed now.

  
"Stop shouting when you speak to me!" Jisung shouted back. His patience was running thin with these twins.

  
"Sungie just shout!" Jihyung screeched angrily and Jisung could tell they both had an angry baby face on.

  
Jisung turned the pushchair around, so they were both facing him. "Because you two shouted at me first!" He was right when he saw both their cute little features look angry. It was really funny.

  
"Give Kimbap," Sungmin whined and reached his arms out. Jisung found it interesting how babies could forget things so easily.

  
He bent down to get their lunch boxes and brought it back up. He opened one and gave Sungmin two.

  
"Me want one," Jihyung complained and Jisung gave him two as well. The two toddlers munched happily on their food and Jisung sighed in relief when they were being quiet for more than a minute.

  
"Jisung?" Jisung's head flew up when he heard that beautiful voice call him. He saw Jaemin stood on the opposite side of the road in front of his enormous house. He was wearing a dark brown turtleneck, turned up blue denim jeans with a brown belt, burgundy socks and black shoes that Jisung would never be able to afford. His pink hair hadn't been styled and looked beautiful just falling in its natural position on his forehead. Jisung has never seen such a beautiful human being. "Hey, come over here," he called.

  
Jisung smiled and felt his ears turn warm. He couldn't explain how excited he was. "Sure," he called back. "You two be good all right," he whispered to the twins and then crossed the road. His hands were sweating on the handles of the pushchair as he approached his love in front of his mansion of a house's gate.

  
"Hi," Jisung said shyly as he stood in front of Jaemin. He looked so perfect standing there.

  
"Hey. What are you doing here? I didn't know you lived near here," Jaemin smiled and his beautiful teeth made Jisung want to have a heart attack. "Wow, and who are these cute little guys?"

  
Jisung pressed his lips together in embarrassment. Jaemin thought that Jisung lived here when I'm the fact he lived in the poorest part of the city. "Uh well, I actually don't live near here and these are my twin brothers. We came here to go to Regular Park," he explained.

  
"You don't live near here but you came all the way here just to go to the park?" Jaemin raised a brow.

  
"Yeah," he nervously chuckled. "The parks here are much nicer."

  
"Oh okay." Jaemin then leaned down to the twins and smiled in their faces. "Hello, my name is Jaemin," he cooed at the twins and Jisung couldn't help but fall more in love with him. He heard them giggle as Jaemin tickled their bellies.

  
"What are their names?" He asked Jisung.

  
"The one on the right is Sungmin and the one on the left is Jihyung," Jisung explained and Jaemin nodded.

  
"They are adorable." He tickled the boys and they giggled and swung their limbs around.

  
"So are you doing anything today?" Jisung asked hoping for a good answer.

  
"Um, well I'm supposed to be meeting Lucas today," Jaemin replied gently. Jisung felt his eyes slightly widen and his jaw shaking as he clenched it. Even the name of Lucas made him mad. He didn't understand what was so good about him that made him what to hang out with him. Lucas was self-obsessed, obnoxious and simply annoying. He tried to act funny because that's the only way he could get attention.

  
"Oh. Well, I was hoping you would hang out with me today. Like so we can get to know each other better...for dance I mean," Jisung blurted out the last part. "Plus we can play with the twins at the park."

  
Jaemin felt conflicted. He didn't want to turn down Jisung a second time. His heart clenched at just the thought. "I really want to Jisung, but Lucas already planned this with me yesterday. I'm really sorry," he apologised. Anger ran through Jisung's veins, and he truly hated everything at that moment.

  
"Oh okay. Uh, well I guess I'll just leave with the twins," his voice wavered. "I'm sorry boys but Jaeminie won't be coming to the park with us. I guess I'll just have to push you in turns," he sighed to make Jaemin feel sorry for him. Jaemin pressed his lips together and looked to the ground. He felt so horrible and rude. Jisung was about to push the pushchair away but Jaemin stopped him.

  
"Wait!" He exclaimed and Jisung stopped with a smirk on his face. "I'll go. I'll just text Lucas about it." Jisung was twerking in his head. He was so happy the plan worked, and he sure hoped that Jaemin messaged Lucas the actual reason why he can't see him so Lucas knew Jaemin cared about him more.

  
"Thank you, Jaemin," Jisung grinned and Jaemin smiled back.

  
"It's okay," he replied. Jaemin got out his phone and texted Lucas.

  
_Jaemin: I'm really sorry. We can't do that tour today. Maybe we can do it next Saturday_

  
Jaemin put his phone away before he was overridden with guilt. "Okay, we can go. I just need to go and tell my butler." Jisung was shocked. He could tell from Jaemin's house that he was rich, but to have someone working for him was a whole other level. "Do you want to come in with me?" Now would be a great time to meet the in-laws, but he felt a bit awkward at the thought of meeting them.

  
"Uh, I'll just wait here for you here," he said and Jaemin nodded in agreement.

  
"I'll be a minute," Jaemin announced and went inside. Jisung let out a huge breath that he didn't even know he was holding in. He had finally convinced his Jaemin to go to the park with him. That was the first step in knowing he was interested in him. All he had to do now was earn his trust and then become his friend. The plan was simple and easy to follow, and he'd be cuddling Jaemin in his arms soon enough.

  
Jaemin came back out and Jisung smiled. "So, shall we go?" He asked and Jisung nodded.

  
"Sure." Jaemin stood next to Jisung and they walked side by side with a bubble of awkward silence engulfing them. Jisung had only been to this area's park once a while ago, since it was way better than the park near his house, so he didn't really know where he was going.

  
"So do you know the way? I'm just following you," Jaemin admitted with a nervous chuckle. Jisung gulped and kept his eyes straight ahead, and he pushed the pushchair.

  
"Uh not really," he muttered and Jaemin laughed. Jisung felt his heat up in embarrassment but on the positive side, he was able to hear that angelic laugh of his Jaemin.

  
"So neither of us know where we're going, and we're just walking?" Jaemin clearly found it the funniest thing in the world because he kept on laughing.

  
"I guess so," Jisung shrugged.

  
"Oh well. I'll just search it up on maps," Jaemin suggested. They stopped walking as Jisung swooped out his huge phone. It made Jisung's heart sting a little bit. He had already seen that Jaemin had a phone, but he was still a little bit jealous. He'd never be able to own a phone in his lifetime.

  
"Oh whilst I've got my phone out can I get your number?" Jaemin asked. He put his head down to hide the blush on his face. He really hoped Jisung said yes or else it would be really awkward.

  
Jisung pressed his lips together and breathed out harshly through his nose. "I don't have a phone," he said with his head down. It was so embarrassing that he wanted the ground to swallow him up. He wouldn't be embarrassed to admit it to anyone of his status but because Jaemin was filthy rich it felt like he was going to make fun of him like how others made fun of him when he was young.

  
Jaemin raised his eyebrows for a second but quickly dropped them as he thought Jisung might find it hurtful. "Did you break it or do you just don't have one?" He asked trying not to sound patronising.

  
"I don't have one. I've never had one," he muttered and Jaemin slowly nodded. It was a shock to him. He had never met someone his age who didn't have a phone, but he didn't try to show it on his face. Maybe the reason why Jisung didn't have a phone was that he had two baby brothers which need a lot of money so Jisung couldn't get a phone. Jaemin saw the tinted pink cheeks of Jisung and felt bad for even asking the question.

  
Jaemin gasped when a brilliant idea came into his head. "You can have one of my old phones. It works perfectly and I'll get you a new SIM card for it so it's new. It's an iPhone 8+ as well!" He suggested. That just made Jisung feel worse.

  
"No, it's okay. That phone is yours not mine," he said.

  
"But I don't use it and it's a good phone too."

  
"It's fine. I don't want to burden-"

  
"Really Jisung I don't mind giving it to you. I know phones can be expensive so this-"

  
"I don't want-"

  
"I haven't even had it for more than a year so it doesn't have any scra-"

  
"I don't want it!" Jisung shouted as loud as he could and Jaemin's lips were slightly parted. He saw Jisung's face scrunched up in annoyance and his face red in anger. He felt really bad for not listening to him the first time. Especially being on the receiving end of that look.

  
"Can we just go to the park?" Jisung said under his breath.

  
Jaemin gulped and went on the maps app again. "Sure," He said.

  
The map voice directed them as they walked and Jisung felt his heart clench every time the twins would ask Jaemin a question, and he would reply with an upset voice. He caused that himself. He shouldn't have allowed himself to get that angry at the love of his life. He wouldn't be surprised if Jaemin didn't want to see his face any more. He was only trying to help and give him a phone but Jisung had to react in such a horrible way. He wanted to say sorry, but he didn't know how. Of course, he's said the word sorry in his lifetime but it had never been sincere. He wouldn't even say _I'm_ before the sorry. He would simply just say the word and move on.

  
"Jaeminie how old you?" Jihyung asked Jaemin.

  
"I'm sixteen years old. I'm going to be seventeen in August," Jaemin replied somberly and Jisung couldn't take it anyway. He felt awful.

  
"I'm sorry," he blurted out and Jaemin side eyed him. "I really didn't mean to shout at you and I shouldn't have. You don't have to forgive me. I'm really sorry," Jisung apologised and Jaemin smiled.

  
"It's okay; I forgive you. And I'm sorry for not listening to you. I should have respected your choice," he also apologised.

  
"I forgive you too," Jisung smiled.

  
"Sungie and Jaeminie fwends 'gain?" Sungmin asked and Jaemin chuckled whilst Jisung cringed.

  
"Yes, Sungmin, me and Jisung are friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna post when i wake up. my head is pounding omg. sorry if this chapter had loads of mistakes. its 2:15 am now. ughhhhhhhhhggghhh


	4. FOUR

"Park park!" Jihyung started squealing as they walked through the park gates and Sungmin joined in. Jisung rolled his eyes but Jaemin found it extremely cute. There were a moderate amount of people in the park so Jisung didn't feel like loads of snobs were judging him.

"What do you want to go on first?" Jisung asked.

"Swings!" They responded almost immediately.

"Okay, let's go." Jisung pushed them over to the swings. Luckily, only two other toddlers were on the swings so there was enough for the twins to go on.

Jaemin started to undo Sungmin's seat belt. "I'll push Sungmin." Jihyung began to cry upon hearing that.

"I want Jaeminie to push me," He whined and kicked his little legs all over the place. Sungmin laughed at his weeping brother and hugged Jaemin tightly as he picked him up.

"Why don't you want me to push you?" Jisung questioned Jihyung whilst picking him up.

"Don't like you!" He exclaimed and Jisung wanted to throw him away. Jaemin started laughed and Jisung sighed.

He put Jihyung in the swing who still had tears rolling down his face. "Jaemin can push you after okay? Just stop crying; you're really annoying." Jihyung's cries turned into whimpers whereas Sungmin had a smile on his face when he was placed in the swing. Jisung grabbed the back of Jihyung's swing and backed all the way up so Jihyung was high in the air.

"Jisung!" Jaemin gasped and Jihyung started to cry. "What are you doing? That's too high for him!" Jaemin scolded and Jisung frowned. Babies were so boring. They got scared over everything. Jisung walked back forwards so Jihyung wasn't high and he stopped crying. "That's better," Jaemin chuckled and shook his head.

Gently, they both pushed the twins on the swing who both make noises of enjoyment. "So, uh, have you always danced?" Jisung asked trying to create a conversation. He did need to know more about his future boyfriend after all.

"Yeah. Back in Pyeongchang-dong, where I used to live, I danced five times a week," he explained and Jisung nodded.

"Wow, that's a lot. Our dance school offers multiple classes but I only get to do Saturdays because my mum wants me to focus on my studies more," Jisung explained.

"Oh, what school do you go to? I probably won't know it though since I've only been here for a week," Jaemin admitted.

"NCT High School. It's awful and full of snobs," Jisung scoffed. As soon as he said that Jaemin's face lit up. Jaemin couldn't believe he'd be going to the same school as him. Fate must've wanted them to be together.

"I'm going there too! I start tomorrow!" Jaemin grinned. Jisung's mouth hung open. He would be able to see him every day except Sundays unless they decided to plan something.

Jisung had a huge smile on his face. "Wow, first dance class and now school."

"I'm surprised we don't live on the same street at this rate," Jaemin laughed and it started to get awkward again.

"So, do you have any siblings?" Jisung asked and Jaemin shook his head.

"Nope but I wish I did though. All the pressure is on me to do well in life. Plus my parents want me to be different things so it's even harder. My dad is a CEO, so he wants me to get into business and my mum is a plastic surgeon, so she wants me to be a doctor," he sighed. "We should swap the swinging," he pointed out and Jisung nodded. They swapped sides and Jisung was now pushing Sungmin and Jihyung cheered when Jaemin started pushing him.

"What do you want to be?" Jisung asked.

"I don't even know myself. Maybe something to do with performing but I would never tell my parents that," he said.

"Why not? Would they not support you?" Jisung furrowed his brows.

"No way. They know that it's very hard to be successful with a performing job. Loads of people have talent so you either fail or never really get noticed for how good you are unless you have a scandal to stand out," he shrugged.

"But every job is a competition to get into. No job is easy to get. You should tell them that," Jisung replied. He prayed that Jaemin's parents weren't the snobby rich type.

"I do tell them that, but they think realistic jobs are easier to succeed in if you work hard. They always use themselves as an example because their both seniors in their jobs. My mum earns around 180 million won a year and my dad earns around 360 million won a year," he said and that's when Jisung's mouth opened. He couldn't believe how casually he said those numbers. How could someone earn that much in a year? His mum was barely scraping 25 million.

"Well, I think you could succeed in anything you do, and I think you'd be an amazing performer...especially a dancer," Jisung complimented and Jaemin grinned.

"Thank you. What job do you want to do?" Jaemin asked.

"I don't really know to be honest."

"No idea at all?" Jaemin raised a brow and Jisung shook his head.

"I understand. It's hard to pick one thing you think you're good enough to do-"

"Jaemin!" Jisung recognised that horrible voice from anywhere. He rolled his eyes when he saw Lucas and Mark approaching them.

Jaemin gulped nervously as he saw Lucas coming towards them. He had dropped him for Jisung, and he knew this would be a horribly awkward encounter. Jaemin looked at Jisung, and they both stopped swinging the twins.

"What are you two doing here?" Lucas asked and Jisung felt his hands tightening around the metal ropes of the swing.

"Jaemin wanted to hang out with me, so we came here," Jisung answered before Jaemin could open his mouth. Lucas raised a brow and his eyes went down to the twins.

"Why do you have babies here then?" He asked.

Jaemin spoke up this time. "They're his twin brothers and, well Jisung came here to go to the park with his brothers in the first place."

"Oh okay," he nodded. "So Mark and I were just about to play a game of basketball. Do you two want to play? We can do teams," Lucas asked with lit up eyes. Jisung literally wanted to smack some common sense into him. They had two 18-month-olds with them, and he was suggesting that they play basketball with them.

"And where are we supposed to put the twins?" Jisung rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"There's a sandpit near the basketball court. We'll be able to see them through the court fence," Mark spoke up and Jisung wished he never did. He looked at him up and down in disgust. He didn't like Mark. Well, he was still definitely better than Lucas.

Jisung opened his mouth, and he knew he shouldn't have said, "okay." But he really wanted to just beat Lucas at something and let him see he was better for Jaemin than him.

"Good. Let's go," Lucas grinned. Jisung picked up Sungmin and Jaemin did the same with Jihyung and put them both in the pushchair. They began by walking side by side with each other but Lucas started to walk ahead and waved Jaemin over to walk with him. Jisung's hands clenched on the pushchair handles as he stared at Lucas blabbering on to his Jaemin. He couldn't stand the way Lucas laughed and Jaemin laughed along with him. His heart just felt like it was being ripped out. He was being cheated on, and he did not like it at all. Jaemin was his and Lucas needed to understand that before it was too late.

"So, hi," Mark suddenly chirped making Jisung flinch.

"Don't walk with me," Jisung replied and Mark pressed his lips together, looking around awkwardly.

"Well, I'm guessing you're not in a good mood today." Clearly not listening to what Jisung just told him.

"What makes you think that?" He muttered.

"You was really upfront about not wanting me to walk with you," he shrugged and Jisung actually turned his head to give him a dirty look.

"When have I never been upfront to you? I don't like you, with your frog looking eyes," Jisung retorted. Mark was really dense.

They got to the sandpit and Jisung new that this wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't look weak in front of Lucas. That would just make Jaemin think that Lucas is better than him. He unclipped the twins from there pushchair, and they immediately waddled to the sandpit.

"For all things holy, do not move from this sandpit okay?" Jisung demanded, looking at both of them.

"Okay," they both replied and Jisung knew they were lying. Well maybe it would be a good thing if they got kidnapped or lost; he wouldn't have to deal with them any more. He got out their packed lunch and put it on the seating part of the pushchair which was right next to the sandpit.

"If you're hungry, then eat your food and don't throw sand at each other. I'll be in over there," Jisung explained and pointed over to the colourful court gates.

"Hug," Jihyung said whilst reaching his arms out. Jisung sighed and gave him a long hug and then Sungmin.

"Bye Sungie!" Sungmin smiled and Jisung waved. He left them with a deep feeling of worry stuck in his stomach. His mum would kill him if he came back home without any twins.

"Hurry up Jisung!" Lucas shouted from the court and Jisung forced himself to not think about the things that could go wrong with the twins. Even if they did get kidnapped, they would be returned within a day due to how annoying they are.

Jisung ran over to the court where he saw Mark spinning a basketball on his finger. Lucas was talking to Jaemin and Jisung took a deep breath to calm his already trembling hands.

"Where'd you get the ball from?" He asked Mark.

"From over there. You can rent them." Mark pointed to the shelf of balls that were protected by a thick plastic. You had to put money in to get a ball and then return the ball to get your money back.

"Oh right," Jisung nodded.

"Stop talking. Let's just play the game. Jaemin is on my team," Lucas interrupted and Jisung clenched his jaw so suddenly he accidentally bit his tongue, and he started to taste the unpleasant iron.

"I want Jaemin to be on my team," Jisung glared and Jaemin looked at the floor whilst Mark looked at Jaemin.

"I said it first," Lucas laughed and put his arm around Jaemin.

"I don't care if you said it first or not. I want Jaemin to be-"

"I'll be with Mark," Jaemin suddenly announced and the arguing pair looked shocked.

"All right!" Marked celebrated and gave Jaemin a high five. Jisung looked at Lucas who was looking at him and wanted to just leave, but he couldn't. Even though he was in a team with the worst person alive, he was still getting time to be with his boyfriend, Jaemin.

"Whatever," Lucas shrugged off. "Let's start. Jisung and I are gonna take this side of the court."

"We don't even have a referee. How are we supposed to do the tip-off?" Jisung asked frustrated. He knew this game wasn't going to go as planned.

"Who are you? Stephan Curry? It's not like we're in the NBA. We'll just choose who starts with rock, paper, scissors," Lucas replied.

"Whatever. I'm being the centre," Jisung announced.

"There's only two of us in a team! It doesn't matter what position you play, because you're gonna, have to move around more anyway. Are you really that dumb? Fucking hell!" Lucas snapped and Jisung raised a brow.

"Okay," Jisung simply replied with a shrug of his shoulders. He wouldn't be responsible for Lucas' medical bill after this.

"Jaemin. Rock, paper scissors." Jaemin walked up to the middle circle and faced Lucas. Lucas smirked, and Jisung noticed Jaemin's cheeks turn pink. Now that was a no-no.

"Rock, paper, scissors." Jaemin shot out a rock and Lucas got a paper and covered Jaemin's hand. Jisung didn't like the way Lucas' hand lingered for a few seconds on Jaemin's.

"Okay, we'll start with the ball. Hurry up Lucas," Jisung yelled and Lucas gave him a dirty look.

Lucas suddenly threw the ball and Jisung immediately caught it. He ran whilst dribbling the ball and heard the others chasing after him. Mark caught up and started to try and steal the ball but Jisung passed to Lucas before he could. However, Jaemin intercepted the ball and ran off with it to his basket.

"What's wrong with you?" Jisung yelled at Lucas whilst running for the ball.

"Don't blame me. That was an awful pass!" He bellowed back. Jisung literally wanted to slap that ugly look off his face, but he had to contain himself. He didn't want to look bad in front of Jaemin and make him change his opinion on him.

"I'm gonna score guys ha!" Jaemin teased and Jisung found himself smiling. He was really cute. Jaemin dribbled all the way up to the three-point line with determination spread across his face. He took a breath and flicked his wrist to launch the ball in the air. It flew into the hoop and Jaemin jumped up and punched the air in celebration. Mark came to join him and Lucas looked at Jisung.

"Why are you smiling?" Lucas tutted at Jisung and went to pick up the ball.

"Oh is smiling a crime now?" Jisung fired back and Lucas threw the ball straight at him. Jisung tried to control the snarl on his face. He knew this was gonna be a long day.

After about twenty minutes of playing, the scores were tied at twelve and Jaemin was insistent of calling it a day, but Jisung was determined to get the winning point and show Jaemin how much better he is than Lucas.

"Pass to me, you stupid idiot!" Jisung yelled at Lucas who clearly wasn't listening. Lucas dribbled across the court, dodging Mark and Jaemin. He then stopped dribbling and started again which was the final kick to unleash Jisung's rage.

"Foul! You just double dribbled!" He shouted in such a way that everyone stopped to look at him.

"We're on the same team! What is wrong with you?" Lucas threw the ball on the floor and quickly marched over to Jisung. Jisung squared up to him, and they stood face to face glaring at each other. Lucas used his height as a weapon of intimidation and looked down his nose at Jisung but Jisung didn't falter. Mark and Jaemin looked at each other in worry, not knowing what to do.

"You were the one to suggest we play this game and you can't even play by the rules! Are you that stupid?" Jisung hissed at Lucas and Lucas' glare just got harder.

"You should really just shut the fuck up, Jisung. Trying to act all hard when you're about twelve years old-" He was cut off by the swing of Jisung's fist. Lucas stumbled back holding onto his right cheek and went to pounce for Jisung, which he dodged. Mark and Jaemin ran up to them to stop them from fighting, but they were too late and Jisung speared Lucas making Lucas' head bang on the concrete ground. Jisung had him pinned down and continued to punch at Lucas' face in anger. Lucas did block some shots and managed to flip them over, so he was now on top of Jisung. Pain spread through his face as Lucas began punching him back but it quickly went away when Jaemin and Mark pulled Lucas off of him and held him back. Jisung quickly stood up and saw Lucas with blood streaming out his nose and red splotches on his was that would soon turn purple and black.

"Um, so do we get a free throw? You kinda broke the rules," Mark awkwardly joked but nobody laughed.

"I think we should stop here. Great game everyone," Jaemin announced. "I'll take Lucas to my house to get cleaned up," he said and Jisung just saw red.

"Him? What about me?" He shrieked and Jaemin flinched.

"Don't take it personally. It's just that he's more injured than you and I don't think it would be good for you two to be together in the same room," Jaemin tried to explain gently. Jisung couldn't take it any more. He was furious. His hands started to shake uncontrollably followed by his arms. He couldn't believe the betrayal he had just received.

"Uh, Jisung, a-are you okay?" Mark asked. Jisung's body wasn't moving like a normal person and it was really creeping the others out.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" He exclaimed and stomped over to Mark and raised his shaking fist. It all felt like it happened in slow motion. He was about to punch Mark straight to the nose but Jaemin quickly stood in front of him yelling, "stop," and he accidentally punched him instead. Immediately, Jisung gasped and covered his mouth as Jaemin stepped backwards from the impact holding his left cheek. In reality, it was silent, but in Jisung's head, all he could hear was the beat of his heart. It felt like the ticking of a time bomb, and he was terrified.

"J-Jaemin I'm-" he couldn't even finish. He was so embarrassed and scared of what Jaemin was going to think of him. He just ran. He ran out of the court without even looking back. He ran out of the park without looking back. No thoughts were running through his head except the sound of his heartbeat. He had screwed up tremendously, and he knew it was all Lucas' fault.


	5. FIVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my life is a mess.  
> form=homeroom basically if you arent english

"Jisung! What have you done?" Jisung jolted awake from his mum's shriek of horror. After he had got home by bus he went straight to bed and slept. He couldn't deal with what he did, and he had slept for a damn long time since his mum was back, and he got home in the late afternoon.

"What?" He replied groggily and rubbed his eyes. He looked at his bedside table clock and saw it was 4 am. He had to get up in two hours for school.

"What do you mean what?" Her voice cracked and Jisung finally looked up to see tears rolling down her face.

"Woah what happened to you? Did you really get that drunk?" He chuckled and she gave him a slap. Jisung's mouth hung open, and he held onto his throbbing cheek. "What the-"

"Where are the twins?" She screamed and Jisung flinched. Jisung looked at her like she was crazy.

"You're just talking nonsense. Can I just go to sleep? I've got to get up in two hours," he rolled his eyes, and he saw his mum start to breathe heavily. She held onto her chest as she erratically breathed. Her breathing sounded like wheezing and more tears rolled down her face. "What are you doing? I need to sleep," Jisung groaned whilst his mum continued having a panic attack. "Oh my god," he whispered under his breath and got out of bed. He held her hand and sat her down on his bed, and he sat next to her. "Okay, it's okay. The twins are fine. Look at me," he reassured whilst rubbing his thumbs over her shaking hands. She turned her head towards him still having no control over her breathing. "Can you copy me? A deep breath in and then a deep breath out." Jisung preceded to breathe in and out and Youngji copied him. Her breathing started to become more stable but it was still a bit wobbly. "You're fine. Nothing bad is gonna happen, okay?" Jisung comforted and she nodded. They continued to breathe and her panic attack started to subside.

"W-where are the t-twins, Jisung? Don't l-lie to m-me," She stuttered and Jisung just wanted to kick her out, so he could go back to sleep.

"They're in your room in their cot! I'm not lying!" He yelled and Youngji just shook her head.

"Where did you go today?" She whispered and Jisung rolled his eyes. He went to see Jaemin, play basketball, got into a fight and left. Wait...

Reality hit Jisung and he pressed his lips together. How was he supposed to tell his mum that he left his baby twin brothers in a sandpit at a park almost two hours away? "Uh well. Um, I-"

"Tell me Jisung now! I'm sick and tired of this behaviour! I told you to stay inside and look after them! They're your brothers Jisung!" She screamed at him and gave him another slap, this time more painful. "Where did you go?" She stood up and tugged at her own hair.

"Regular Park," he muttered and his mum looked up at him.

"Where's that?"

"The rich side of town," he mumbled.

"The middle class or upper?" She asked

"Upper class," he replied and his mum let out a cry.

"Jisung, please!" She cried out. "Please, please, please don't tell me you left them there. I can't I-"

"I did, sorry ." Jisung shrugged whilst looking down at his hands.

"Get out," She hissed looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Wh-"

"I don't want to hear another word. You're not staying here. Go to your grandparents' house or somewhere else I really don't care, but I am just sick of your impulsive behaviour! Being angry is one thing but leaving your brothers in a park on the other side of town when I clearly told you not to leave the house is too far! You never listen Jisung! You're breaking me down! Why do you do this?" She fell down onto her knees and covered her face with her hands as she sobbed but that only made Jisung angrier.

"And why do you think I'm like this, huh? Don't you think you had the most influence on how I grew up? You must be insane if you think this is all my fault!" He yelled.

"Just go Jisung! You have ten minutes to pack your things or I'll drag you out!" She stood up and walked out of the room with a slam of the door. Jisung let out a sigh and fell back flat on his bed. He had really messed things up this time.

"Well, I guess it's back to my grandparents' house," he said to himself and stood up. He got the large duffel bag from the corner of his room and started stuffing all the things he'd need that he had in his room, which wasn't a lot. He went into the bathroom and put in his toothbrush in and then closed the bag. That was all he needed really. He didn't want to waste even more time in a house where he clearly wasn't wanted, so he skipped down the stairs and slipped on a black cap, his shoes, put on his coat and his iPod mini in his pocket. He was about to leave the house, but he had forgotten one important thing. He quickly walked to the kitchen and shuffled around the draws for the mandatory item. He found it and slipped it into his pocket.

"Bye!" He shouted for the last time and unsurprisingly didn't get a response. He didn't care to wait and walked out of the house into the dark night. It was cold but luckily his grandparents didn't live that far away. Maybe he should've taken that phone that Jaemin offered though. It wasn't likely that his grandparents would hear the front door from upstairs. He groaned and plugged his earphones into his iPod to music.

{-}

"Grandad! Wake up!" Jisung yelled and kicked the door again. He had been stood outside shouting for at least five minutes, and he was starting to get cold. "Are you that deaf? Stupid old man!"

The upstairs window opened and his grandad's head popped out. "Ya! Who's outside?" He croaked.

"Me. Open the door. I've been waiting for ages, oldie!" Jisung bellowed.

"Who are you calling an oldie? Wait till I get down there Park Jisung!" He shouted so loud the whole neighbourhood probably heard and slammed the window shut. Full name. Jisung was in trouble. He folded his arms and waited for his grandad to the plod down the stairs. At least he didn't have to be in the freezing cold any more. He could get at least an hours sleep before waking up again. He wasn't really tired since he had already slept more than eight hours but who didn't love to sleep regardless?

The sound of the key in the lock reached Jisung's ears and the door swung open. "Hi-ow!" Jisung got cut off when his grandad, Sungjae, hit him on the back of his head.

"You have no manners Jisung; you take after your mother too much," Sungjae shook his head. Jisung took no notice to what he said and looked at his grandad's pyjamas. He tried not to laugh at the long Scrooge-like pyjamas that he always wore. "Ya! I'm talking to you."

"Can I just come inside? I have to get ready in an hour," Jisung pleaded.

"Why are you even here?" Sungjae tutted and Jisung sighed. Couldn't his mum at least give his grandad a heads up that he was coming?

"I got kicked out and I'm not allowed back ever," Jisung explained and Sungjae shook his head letting out a breath.

"Why am I not surprised. Come in. Your bed is made and your teddies are in the wardrobe. Wake me up in an hour and I'll drive you to your fancy pants school," he said and was already walking up the stairs. Jisung walked in and was happy to feel the heat hit him in the face. He closed the door and took off his shoes. That nostalgic feeling took over him as he looked around the house he grew up in. He had so many memories here, and he'd actually rather live here than in his mum's house. Maybe him getting kicked out was a blessing in disguise. Jisung looked at the clock and groaned. There was no point going to sleep now. "Might as well just start getting ready," he whispered to himself.

{-}

"Grandad, wake up!" Jisung shouted from outside his grandparents' bedroom door wearing his school uniform. It was a black blazer that had the golden ivy club logo, that was in partnership with the school, hand sewn onto the left side of the chest. There was a pocket placed above the logo and the blazer's collar was lined with a golden embroidery. The blazer had three brass buttons that gleamed under the light. Underneath the blazer was a pristine white long sleeved polo shirt that had a burgundy tie. The trousers were black as well and the shoes had to be polished so you could see your face in them. The goody two shoes of the school, also known as the school council, wore the same thing but burgundy blazers with a black tie and a badge pinned onto their tie displaying their position in the school council hierarchy. He hated being dressed up this fancy. He felt like those stupid rich snobs. "Grandad!"

"I'm getting dressed for Christ's sake! Go and get in the car. The keys are by the door," he shouted through the door and Jisung rolled his eyes for the hundredth time. He ran down the stairs with his backpack on and picked up the keys off of the ledge. Jisung opened the door and walked outside to the car when he opened it. It was a very old car and barely worked but at least it was functional to drive to places for two hours without breaking down. He sat down on the worn seat and shut the door. The only times he had been in a car were in his grandparents' car so it felt weird to be back again. That same musty smell filled the vehicle and everything else was exactly the same. It made him happy to be back here. Yeah, his grandparents could be annoying but that's just how they are. He knew it would be better than living with his mum who didn't have a care for him. His grandparents have been the only ones to truly care about him. It was upsetting but at least it was someone.

The car door opened and his grandad came in and sat down, closing the door behind him. "What time is it now?" He asked whilst starting up the engine. Jisung checked his iPod and the black numbers of 7:13 am stared back at him.

"It's 7:13; we've got more than an hour to get there," Jisung replied, and they were off. His school was about thirty minutes by car and let's just say he didn't go to school on the days he woke up late since it took three hours to walk there. That's one of the other reasons Jisung is super fit because he walks for a great amount of time to get to places. It got him to the top of his P.E class, so he hoped Jaemin would be in his class, so he could show himself off.

Jisung looked out of his window and let his mind to relax. He wanted to fully take the time to look at his neighbourhood and see how it gradually changes as they got closer to school. He wanted to understand how bad his area looked compared to theirs. He wanted to understand why they thought he was so below them even though they are both human beings. It was summer so you would expect lush looking fields of grass with full trees and you could just tell by looking through the window that it was a torrid summer. Yeah, outside sure looked like that but it was distorted by the litter scared on the floor. Chewing gum all over the place leaving unsightly dark marks on the concrete ground. Graffiti was all over the walls with cuss words and inappropriate drawings. He could see young children, who should be at home still sleeping before they went to school, running in the middle of the streets with no shoes on. All of this was normal to him though. Even though he had no friends when he was younger, he would still be one of those kids running around and causing trouble. It just felt like a normal thing to do but to wealthy people, it looked like an exact representation of who they are as people. Rich people would call them lazy, and useless in society for being poor when the truth is society gave up on them before they even had a chance to try and even if they did try to try, it wouldn't make a difference.

They drove through the lower middle-class area and it was immediately better than the place he called him. There were some children, but they were older, and they weren't running around. The floor was cleaner and although it wasn't the best of the best, it was still ideal. The people weren't rich, but they weren't extremely poor like him, however, they were still aware of actual people issues.

When they got to the middle-class area, Jisung rolled his eyes. It was an extreme difference and Jisung didn't like it. Middle-class people were upper-class wannabes that copied their every move and trend hoping to land themselves a spot in high society. The houses were as big as they could make them without becoming broke and the area was immaculately clean. No young people were around at this time since they probably attended a school close by and didn't have to wake up until another hour. However, there were adults getting into their fancy cars and most likely going to work.

Finally, they were getting closer to school and drove through the upper-class neighbourhood. The top of the food chain. The people that cause the development gap to become bigger and bigger. The houses were extravagant and were painted in light colours such as white, cream and beige that looked nothing like the auburn coloured bricks that his house was made out of.  The cars of the rich families compared to his grandad's showed everything wrong with society. The only thing remotely nice about this place was the environment other than that everything was ruined by the people's attitudes. The people here are toxic. Jisung knows not to stereotype but the only rich people he knew that were nice were Jaemin and Mark...well occasionally. Mark still had an innocent face, but Jisung has known him for a very long time, so he knew that Mark secretly thought he was better and more talented than everyone, he just never said it out loud. Jisung was glad society was rigged, so he'd never become rich. He didn't want to be a snob anyway.

The school came into view, and they went through the large gates. NCT High School was a huge cuboid-shaped building completely made of tinted blue glass. The first two floors were turquoise glass and the rest was dark blue glass. It had eight floors because rich people need to be extra, and two underground floors. The underground floors were forbidden for students so nobody really knew what was down there. On the top floor there was a panel of normal windows in the top right and top left of the building, and on top of right windows, there was the name of the school 'NCT HIGH SCHOOL' written in white. There were three entrances but there were two main ones. One of them had a block that said the name of the school again next to the automatic door. The door had a roof that shone light down. The other one was at the front of the school and it had a few black steps leading up to a golden revolving door.

"Do you want me to drive inside or drop you off at the gates?" His grandad asked.

"Inside," Jisung muttered and leaned back into his chair. He hated this school with a passion.

"You're not gonna say please?" Sungjae kissed his teeth and drove inside anyway. "You go to this fancy school and you have no manners! Don't they teach you?"

"Do you think rich people have manners?" Jisung scoffed.

"Ya, just get out," Sungjae said and Jisung picked up his bag and opened the door.

"See you later," Jisung muttered whilst getting out.

"Bye. Study hard," Sungjae replied and Jisung shut the door with a roll of his eyes. His grandad drove off and Jisung looked at his iPod again. He was forty five minutes early. He walked inside the huge interior and mentally prepared himself for the day. He knew it was going to be horrible like every single day was. He was about to plug in his earphones and walk the long way round to get to his locker, which was past the office.

"Jisung!" He heard an angel call and immediately turned around. Of course, it was his angel and a smile rose on his lips. Jaemin looked gorgeous in his uniform. His pink hair was blow-dried to give it a full look, and he just looked amazing.

"Hi," Jisung said back and walked up to him. "How are you? Have you already looked around the school?

"I'm good even though my cheek is still kinda tender but yeah. And no I'm supposed to be waiting for the head boy Moon Taeil, I think that was his name, to show me around. That's why I came early, but he seems to be running late," Jaemin explained but Jisung only cared about the first part.

"Your cheek?" He questioned and Jaemin nodded.

"It's okay. You were really angry I get it. Next time I'll try not to jump in front of anyone," he chuckled but Jisung chewed at his bottom lip. The memories of yesterday came flashing back, and he felt so ashamed. He couldn't believe he punched Jaemin.

"I'm so sorry about that. I really didn't mean to hurt you. I'll make it up to you I promise. Please forgive me," he blurted but was looking at the floor. He still didn't know how apologies worked, and he was just humiliated.

"It's fine Jisung," Jaemin laughed. "But if you want to make it up to me, you can show me around. This place is way bigger than my old high school and I don't want to get lost." That made Jisung's head shoot up straight away. He'd get a whole forty-five minutes to be with Jaemin by himself!

"Of course, I will. It'll be fun," Jisung grinned and Jaemin felt his heart skip a beat. Jisung's smile was the most beautiful thing he's seen, and he wished he smiled more often. "Let's go."

"Um, I think I have to tell the office first. If Taeil shows up and I'm not there then they'll be confused," Jaemin explained and Jisung sighed.

"Already being a goody two shoes I see," Jisung teased and Jaemin lightly punched his shoulder.

"I'm not. I just don't want to cause any inconveniences," he explained and Jisung hummed.

"Still a goody two shoes to me but-"

"Fine let's just go. Hopefully, this Taeil guy doesn't mind getting stood up," Jaemin joked and Jisung shook his head.

"I know Taeil very well. He won't mind, but he'll get back at you in some way. He uses his head boy power to his own advantage. His dad is the headteacher after all." Taeil was a brat at times and nobody really liked him that much but had to suck up to him, or they'd be in trouble. Also, he threw some of the best parties so that made up for his annoying personality.

"Oh, he's one of those people," Jaemin rolled his eyes and Jisung nodded. "I'll keep an eye out, anyway let's go."

They walked around the first floor first and Jisung explained what everything was as they walked past it. Jaemin took advantage to admire his voice every time he spoke.

"So, on each floor, there are three subjects except the fourth floor and the fifth floor. This floor has all the lockers, the form rooms and the assembly hall which is huge," said Jisung. "What form are you in?"

"Uh." Jaemin took his backpack off of his back and zipped it open. He got out his planner which on the front said his name and form. "10SO."

"That's my form too," Jisung gaped. The universe did want them to be together. "We have Mr Oh as our form tutor. He doesn't care about anything we do so it's cool." Jisung was so excited he couldn't contain it. Especially since he had an empty seat next to him on his table.

"Is the form good or are there annoying people?" Jaemin asked and that's when reality hit Jisung.

"Ugh, don't even get me started. Everyone from our dance class on Saturday is in that form," Jisung groaned. Everyone loved his form because it had all the school's 'popular' groups in it. Jisung didn't want to be involved in it but sometimes he's considered a member of the Dreamies because that freak Chenle speaks to him randomly. Those groups had to be cringy and call themselves a name with NCT put in front of it.

"Oh, that's cool. I'll know some people then," Jaemin sounded excited but Jisung's whole mood dropped from it. NCT127, Taeyong's group, would definitely have something to say to him about Lucas' bruises. At least they had an assembly this morning, so they would only spend five minutes in form.

"Anyway, what subjects did you pick? I should show you those rooms first," Jisung changed the subject.

"I chose dance, P.E and geography. I wish we didn't have to do the stupid compulsory English, science, maths, ICT and citizenship," Jaemin complained but Jisung's mood was brought back up again.

"Let me see your timetable!" He ushered frantically and Jaemin handed over his planner. Jisung turned to the back page and gasped when he saw Jaemin's timetable. "You have the exact same lessons as me. This must be a joke. How is this possible?"

Jaemin observed the happiness in Jisung's eyes and just melted. He has never had anyone seem that excited to be around him for such a long amount of time. Maybe there could be a small chance Jisung had the same feelings as him but of course, he wouldn't ask. He was too ugly for Jisung. Well, that's how he felt anyway but it was justified. He knew he was ugly so Jisung must just like him as a friend even though Jaemin also found that hard to believe, because how would anyone even like him in any way? He wasn't anything special.

"Jaemin?" Jaemin snapped back from his daydream to be met with Jisung's concerned eyes. "Are you okay? Your eyes are watering," He asked and took a step closer. Jaemin didn't even realise his eyes were watering. He just got so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice anything around him. He had to pull himself together. He couldn't let Jisung know how weak he was like how _they_ did. He didn't want Jisung to be disgusted at him. "Jaemin?" Jisung placed both of his hands on Jaemin's shoulders. He was terrified he did something to make Jaemin this upset. He didn't even seem this upset when Jisung punched him. "Please say something."

Jaemin looked up and his breath hitched when he realised the distance between them. Jisung was so close their noses were barely five centimetres apart. Jaemin couldn't help himself and his eyes flashed down to Jisung's plump lips, and he gulped. They were a beautiful pink and Jaemin just wanted to get a little closer. Jisung noticed Jaemin's eyes at his lips and got incredibly shy. He didn't know why he was feeling shy out of all things. He was Park Jisung; he never got shy. Jaemin was making him feel things he had never experienced before. He gulped and his eyes widened as he saw Jaemin look at his bobbing Adam's apple.

"Oh, so there you are. Na Jaemin, right?" The two practically jumped away from each other and had red faces. Taeil looked at the pair with a raised brow and folded arms. He was, of course, wearing his snobbish burgundy uniform with dark red hair to match.

"Uh yes. Nice to meet you," Jaemin bowed and Taeil bowed back.

"You too. I'm Moon Taeil by the way if you didn't know. We didn't get to speak to each other in dance," he smiled showing off his perfectly lined teeth and Jisung breathed out harshly through his nose. Taeil was tolerable but was extremely annoying. "I see you've met Park Jisung also known as the school's scum. We don't allow badly behaved beggars here but you know he's smart, so he gets to stay. I hope he hasn't harassed you. Jisung never really speaks, so I hope he didn't say anything to offend you," Taeil blabbed on and Jisung shook his head in frustration. He wasn't gonna take this nonsense from him, and he didn't want to get handed a detention by Taeil for saying something that would make him cry.

"I'll see you in form," Jisung muttered and walked away before Jaemin could say anything.

"Bye!" Taeil called back and turned to Jaemin with the sweetest smile. "Shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment and give kudos please lol


	6. I’m Annoyed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I have a dance performance today. Wish me luck xo

I’m sorry guys this is not an update. I was just letting you know that my new iPhone has deleted all my notes for this fanfic. You see I plan my fanfics before I write them, by using a table on notes. I also use a table to write EVERY SINGLE character’s characteristics and information about them. At that point I had also written half of the plot in a table as well. It may not sound like a lot to you but that plan took me ages to do and I’ve tried every way to get it back but I can’t. It’s just so frustrating. Don’t worry I will still update but you’ll have to wait at least another week for this to all be sorted out. I’m so so sorry


	7. SIX

Taeil had quickly and efficiently shown him every floor in the school and all of the rooms where his subjects would be. He also explained the rules, the school's hierarchy and punishments. It was evident why he was the head boy. The school was so large that you would think it would be impossible to get around, but they had four escalators, four lifts and more than four normal staircases on each floor. Jaemin remembered which subject was on each floor and even if he did forget, there were signs all over the school that directed you. All the fancy escalators were pretty much a waste of money because it was a private school which meant there were not a lot of students anyway. There were less than one thousand students there.

"We're in the same form, and we have five minutes before the bell goes, so I'll show you to your locker. You clearly didn't bring a coat with you because it's boiling but I'll show you your locker anyway." They were on the third floor and Taeil pressed the button for the lift.

"Hey! Taeil!" The pair turned around and saw two guys holding hands walking towards them. One was tall with dark brown styled hair. He had strong eyebrows and looked quite intimidating. The other one was shorter and had super dark brown hair that was past eyebrow length. He looked kinder but had a unique face kinda like a model and earrings dangling from all parts of his ears.

"We've got a council meeting after school. Some people have been loitering around the school at night and your dad wants to get to the bottom of this," the tall one Johnny said. "Oh hey, you're the one from dance right?"

"Um yeah hi," Jaemin awkwardly waved.

"I don't remember seeing you. Do you dance like WinWin?" The shorter one Ten replied.

"Uh, I don't know who that is?" He shrugged. Ten started laughing and Jaemin was shocked to see his smile. He looked beautiful with those gorgeous teeth.

"Oh don't worry I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at WinWin's dancing oh my gosh," He cackled and wiped a tear forming in his eye.

"Jaemin, this is Johnny and Ten. The head and deputy head of school council," Taeil said and pointed to each of them. "Anyway, I'll go to the meeting after school. See you later," he announced when the lift was there.

"Bye," They replied in unison and went off the way wherever they were going. The lift doors shut and Jaemin let out a deep breath.

"They were intimidating, right?" He asked and Jaemin hesitated for a second before nodding. "I don't think they are but every new student I've shown around says that they're scared around NCT U by the end of the day, especially those two and Taeyong." Jaemin remembers seeing Taeyong in dance class. He was laughing and joking about with Jaehyun, but he was a really good dancer.

"Are you in NCT U?" Jaemin asked curiously and Taeil nodded his head.

"I'm in NCT U but I don't normally join in with their activities. They can be too harsh at times," he chuckled and Jaemin nodded his head at the hypocrisy. If he doesn't class what he said to Jisung as harsh then he wouldn't like to see what NCT U's standard of harsh was.

The doors opened and they walked out to go to the lockers. It was a huge wall just covered in lockers and every single one was white but had their name written on it in fine print. Jaemin approached his locker and saw Yuta leaned against his with his phone in his hand.

"Hi," Jaemin greeted and Yuta looked at him with a smile.

"Hi, I didn't know you came to our school," he tilted his head.

"He's new obviously," Taeil spoked up.

"Oh right. This school's really cool...well if you're friends with the right people," he winked and Jaemin raised his eyebrows.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Just ignore him. Yuta's stupid," Taeil tutted and showed Jaemin how to open his locker.

{-}

Jisung sighed and leaned his chin into his palm as he drew random squiggles in the back of his planner. Chenle chattered about his weekend to him when Jisung had already told him he didn't care what he did. He just wanted Jaemin to walk in and sit next to him. Their form was the smallest in the school so where everyone sat was weirdly organised. There were twenty-eight chairs but only eighteen of them. From a bird's eye view, the tables were set out like a five on a die. The two circular tables at the front had six chairs each, the middle table, that was just a line, had four chairs and the back two tables had six chairs each as well. On the first table closest to the door: Taeyong, Jaehyun and Doyoung sat there with three extra seats. On the other front table: WinWin, Yuta and Taeil sat together with three extra spaces. Jisung never knew why they didn't just all sit on one six chair table. The middle table had: Mark, Donghyuck, Johnny and Ten. The back table closest to the door had: Lucas, Jungwoo, Kun, Jeno and Renjun with one extra space. And Jisung classes his table as the worst. It was just him and Chenle on that table with four other seats left. They got to choose wherever they wanted to sit and till this day he doesn't know why Chenle chose to sit with him. He could've sat on Lucas' table to make a full six, and then he could've sat on his own.

"And my butler was being so annoying, so I fired him, and he told me his sob story about how he could barely feed his kids, and I was thinking why's he telling me this-Jisung are you listening!" Chenle exclaimed like he actually thought Jisung was paying attention.

"No, now shut up. I don't care what you did on the weekend, Jesus Christ!" Jisung yelled and Sehun, their form tutor, looked over their way.

"Quieten down please over there. I'm gonna do the register," he called. Jisung looked over to the door to see Taeil and Jaemin walk in. Taeil went straight to his seat on Yuta's table and sat down but Jaemin stood there lost.

"Oh, you must be the new student," Sehun said still sat down without a care in the world. "I'm Mr Oh. Sit down or stand up I'm not bothered."

"Jaemin!"

"Jaemin!" Both Lucas and Jisung called at the same time. Lucas, who had a bandage on his nose and plasters on his face, glared at Jisung. Nope, Jisung wasn't having this rivalry again. Not today. Jaemin visibly looked conflicted and Jisung quickly stood up and walked over to him.

"I need to show you something. Come to my table," Jisung said frantically and walked back to his table.

"Uh okay," Jaemin replied and followed him. Chenle looked at the two with a sour look on his face.

"Why are you here?" Chenle snarled and Jaemin looked at Jisung.

"He's sitting with us," Jisung smiled, Jaemin looked confused and Chenle looked like he just got told the world was about to end.

"I thought you wanted to show me something," Jaemin said and sat down next to Jisung.

"Well, I only said that so you wouldn't go and sit with Lucas," Jisung admitted with a cheeky smile on his face.

"I don't want you to sit here," Chenle spat and Jaemin gave him a dirty look back.

"Well, I guess today's not your lucky day," Jaemin shrugged and Jisung held in his laughter.

"I know you're new but don't push your luck. People do as I say. My dad is the Duke of Anyang you know?" He bragged with his hands pressed against the table.

"Uh okay," Jaemin replied. Chenle was getting more and more irritated. He got up and marched out of the room. Sehun looked over at Jisung and Jaemin and smiled.

"Thank you for doing whatever you did. He's so annoying" Sehun thanked and carried on with the register.

{-}

The whole school was sat in the huge assembly hall. The seats went upwards so everyone could see the headteacher on the stage, lecturing them about random things. Jaemin was sat next to Jisung and Jisung was beyond happy. He could feel Jaemin's body heat and smell his scent, and he smelled really good.

"We have noticed that a group of males keep on climbing over the fence and loitering around the school at night. We don't know if these are students but if it is you I suggest you stop it because you shouldn't be on school grounds at that time!" He announced with an annoyed look on his face. Jisung couldn't understand why teachers got so mad. It's not like they were stuck with students for the rest of their lives. They act like they were going to remember all the students forever. "Now we will have a few words from our head boy, Moon Taeil," Mr Moon said and everyone clapped.

"Good morning everyone. I'd like to put my attention on getting into school on time. A lot of you don't realise how important this is, so I'll tell you." Jisung was already cringing. "School is preparing you for work. You can't possibly think you'll keep a job after coming in late multiple times. We are fated to a good job, well most of us." Jisung knew that was aimed at him. "And we are in the top five per cent of Korea's wealth, well it would have been lower if it wasn't for someone." Clearly aimed. "So we need to take our roles in society seriously. We pave the way for those less fortunate since our taxes pay for their laziness. I know it seems frustrating, but we can't stoop to their level. Let's make our futures better by getting to school on time because it all starts with being on time. Thank you." He bowed and everyone clapped but not Jisung.

"That whole speech was shit," Jisung said to Jaemin. He was annoyed. There was no need for shade. If Taeil really felt that threatened by him he could just kick him out so Jisung didn't understand why he let him stay. "He was basically just talking about me you know?" He said to Jaemin.

"Just don't take notice of him," Jaemin whispered.

"I'm not it's just that-"

"Park Jisung talking. That's an hour's detention for you!" Mr Moon called out and everyone turned to look at him. Jisung rolled his eyes and folded his arms. He wasn't going to turn up to that detention anyway. "Okay, you are dismissed." In other schools, they would leave one at a time but there were too many people in that hall to excuse one row at a time. Everyone stood up and with their bags and walked down the stairs to get out of the hall. He saw Ten talking to Mr Moon, and they both looked at him when he walked past them. Well, that couldn't be more obvious that they were talking about him. Ten waved at him with a sarcastically sweet smile and Jisung gave him a dirty look back. He walked out of the hall and saw people walk to class with their friends.

"We have double P.E first, right?" Jaemin asked Jisung once they were out and Jisung nodded. "I didn't buy a P.E kit. Will I get in trouble?" That definitely proved to Jisung that Jaemin was a goody two shoes or really just liked to follow the rules.

"Nope. In this school, we all leave our P.E kits in school and they wash it for us and put it back in our lockers in the changing rooms," Jisung explained to Jaemin.

Jaemin tilted his head in confusion. "Um, okay but how do they know it's yours?"

"You write your name on the label inside. You'll get a new one since you're new," Jisung explained and Jaemin nodded in understanding. They walked side by side and Jisung felt a spark run up his body every time their hands brushed against each other. It felt magical and Jisung just longed for the day that he'd be able to hold his hand in the school halls and even kiss him.

Jaemin pressed the lift button and it came quickly, so they got inside. The doors closed and Jisung pushed the seventh button to get to the P.E floor. Gentle music filled the background and eased the awkwardness, but they both still felt uncomfortable. Jaemin cleared his throat and Jisung immediately looked up.

"So I noticed there aren't any girls here? Do they have lessons on the other side of the building or?" He asked and Jisung furrowed his brows. He thought he knew this was an all-boys school but what was even worse was Jaemin asking about girls. Jisung's heart sped up to the thought of Jaemin being only attracted to girls. What if he was disgusted by the thought of gay people?

"Uh, it's an all-boys school," Jisung replied and eagerly waited for Jaemin's reaction. His heart dropped when he saw the colour slowly disappear from Jaemin's face and there was no longer a smile painted on his perfectly pink lips.

"A-all boys," he stuttered with barely moving lips.

"Yes. Didn't you know?" Jisung raised a brow. For the first time in his life, he wanted to be subtle instead of asking straight up if he liked girls.

"No. I-I thought this was a mixed school. I-"

"What's the problem with an all boys school? I know it's kinda sad since there are no girls to date but I think you'll survive." As soon as Jisung said that they both made eye contact. Jaemin's eyes widened slightly, and he sucked in his bottom lip. He didn't know why he was sure Jisung liked boys. It was delusional to think that especially since he never admitted it. What if he teased him for liking boys or didn't want to be his friend anymore? He wouldn't be able to live through that again. He never wanted to go back to that pain.

"There's nothing wrong with all boys. It's just a shock because I thought it was mixed but it's fine. And yeah it'll be hard without girls but I'll survive," Jaemin lied through his teeth. He had never once been attracted to girls and even if he was, he had never seen a girl as beautiful as Jisung.

"Yeah," Jisung nodded and looked down at his shoes. That was not the response he was looking for, but he still had hope. He prayed that Jaemin was at least bisexual. The doors of the lift opened and the two walked out. Jisung pointed straight down the hallway to a set of doors. "So the changing rooms are just straight down there."

"Oh okay. Let's go." Quickly, they walked together but Jisung made sure to keep his distance. Now that he knew Jaemin had an interest in girls, he didn't want to come on too strong...well he knew that would be impossible since he easily got overprotective of him, but he'd at least try. Jisung opened the doors for him and Jaemin thanked him with a smile which Jisung returned. Jisung found Jaemin's teeth to be completely unreal. How could a smile be that radiant that it made you feel warm inside?

Jaemin felt his face slightly warm up when he walked in. He wasn't a shy person but the fact that he walked into a room with half-naked guys just staring at him, made him feel extremely awkward.

"Oh hey, Jaemin! Come over here, I've got your kit," Lucas hollered and waved his hands. Jisung didn't really mind at this point anyway. He got changed in the toilets because he didn't like anyone to see his body. Jaemin looked at Jisung with furrowed brows when he saw him walk straight into the toilet and lock the door behind him. "Hurry up then!" Lucas yelled again and Jaemin walked up to him. There was an orange haired boy that looked heartbroken as soon as Jaemin walked over. He looked at Lucas and when he didn't get a look back, he went back to getting change.

"I picked up your kit for you and already wrote your name in it. They're ugly I know. Blame Taeil," he chuckled and held up the P.E kit which was a complete eyesore. They were like the 1981 US armed forces uniform but in red, white and black. The t-shirt was white but it also came with an optional jacket that was the same red, white and black colour as the jogging bottoms.

"I think they look good!" Taeil retorted back and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"He's a dork," Lucas chuckled and Jaemin laughed back.

{-}

"Okay, listen up because I'm not going to repeat myself!" Their P.E teacher, Lee Minhyuk, yelled to the students whilst they sat down panting in front of him. He had just made them do a 'warm up' which felt more like the main activity of the lesson. They had to run three laps doing stretches at each corner of the track. "We're gonna have a game of rugby. Jaemin you can play rugby league, right?" Everyone's head turned to Jaemin who was sat in the middle of Lucas and the orange haired boy, Jungwoo, who constantly looked threatened by him.

"Yeah," he replied and Minhyuk gave a firm nod.

"Okay good. Pick your teams and positions and try to vary it. We don't want all the weak ones on one team," Mr Lee announced and walked over to the pitch with a ball while the rest of them deliberated. Jisung was going to walk up to Jaemin but Chenle immediately stood in his way.

"You're in my team Jisung," he grinned and linked his arm with Jisung's.

"What? No, I'm not. Get off of me you weirdo!" Jisung exclaimed and pushed him off of him. Chenle scoffed and folded his arms in annoyance.

"Jaemin, Jungwoo you're in my team alright?" Lucas said to both of them and Jaemin noticed how Jungwoo immediately smiled and his eyes gleamed. "Johnny, Taeyong, Jaehyun come here!" He yelled. The trio walked over with the addition of Ten who looked slightly annoyed.

"Why don't you want me on your team? I'm good at rugby," Ten complained to Lucas whilst holding Johnny's hand.

"You go down easy," Lucas shrugged and Ten was about to protest but Johnny cut him off with a peck on the cheek telling him to calm down. "Jeno, get over here!"

Jeno was with his group but turned around with a raised brow. "No!" He yelled back and went back to joking with the Dreamies.

Mr Lee came back and looked at the two teams with disapproval. "I told you to mix up. What is this?" He scolded. "Jaehyun, Johnny and Taeyong swap with Donghyuck, Yuta and Sicheng."

"Can I swap?" Ten asked squeezing onto Johnny's hand.

"No. You're staying on Jungwoo's team. Don't even try to complain because my patience is getting thinner and thinner with you!" He yelled and Ten rolled his eyes. Johnny let go of his hand and waved goodbye as he joined Jisung's team. "Jisung, heads or tails?" He asked.

"Heads," Jisung replied lazily and Minhyuk tossed the coin.

"It better be right you little shit," Taeyong muttered and Jisung gave him a side eye.

"You can't even play anyway so why does it matter to you?" He spat back. Taeyong was about to argue back but Minhyuk interrupted.

"Heads. Are you kicking?"

"Yeah, I'll kick," Jisung nodded. He was good at kicking, and he wanted Jaemin to see that. Mr Lee tossed him the ball, and he caught it, running up to the halfway line. The teams set up on their sides whilst Jisung put the ball down on the cone. Jaemin was stood on his own in a space and waved at Jisung who grinned and waved back.

"Go on then!" WinWin yelled and Jisung backed up. He took a deep breath in and ran up to the ball kicking it high into the air. Everyone ran forwards in hope of gaining possession. The ball headed towards Lucas and Jisung was going to make sure he was the first one to tackle him. The games had only just begun.


	8. SEVEN

 It was break time and Jisung sat by himself as always, listening to music on his iPod. Rugby had gone great. It had left him feeling warm and fuzzy. For starters, his team won which knocked the smile off of Lucas' face and also he tackled Jaemin. That would seem bad to do to your crush but it was perfect for Jisung. He was on top of him and Jaemin was breathing heavily underneath him. He looked beautiful staring into his eyes like that, and he wished he could stay there forever.

"Ya!" Jisung rolled his eyes when he heard Taeyong's obnoxiously loud voice through his earphones. The whole of NCT U was walking up to him. Jisung paid no notice and carried on bobbing his head along to his music. Suddenly, he felt both earbuds being ripped out of his ears and his iPod being snatched out of his hands. "I said ya! Are you deaf?" Taeyong yelled right next to his ear which made Jisung's head whip round to him.

"What do you want?" Jisung sighed. The majority of people in the cafeteria were watching now. Everyone found NCT U's threats better than dramas on TV.

"You think you can go and bust up Lucas' face and get away with it?" Taeyong chuckled and the rest of the group did as well except for Jungwoo who looked at the floor. Jisung gave a confused look since it was a random thing to laugh at. "No reply? Okay, you better meet us after school so we can teach you how far you are below us."

"Eleven against one. Are you really that threatened?" Jisung asked.

"No, it'll just be Lucas and you. We'll just be there to watch your demise. Can you even afford a funeral?" Taeyong insultingly tilted his head.

"Hey stop!" Mark shouted whilst walking up to NCT U with Donghyuck.

"What?" Taeyong groaned and rolled his eyes at the pair.

"Just leave him alone, Taeyong. You're wasting your time," Donghyuck chirped in.

"I can't believe you still use an iPod," Ten laughed whilst holding the thing with two fingers like he was disgusted.

"Hey give it to me," Johnny winked at Ten knowingly. Ten threw the iPod and Johnny purposely missed causing it to crack on the floor. Jisung took a deep breath in and stood up.

"What the fuck do you actually think you're doing?" His voice was slowly building up in anger.

"Um, guys I think we should go," Jungwoo spoke up in a quiet voice.

"No," Taeyong scoffed and Jungwoo chewed on his bottom lip nervously.

"Lucas?" Jungwoo said making Lucas look down at his sparkling eyes. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Yeah Jungwoo's right guys. Let's go," Lucas announced and the rest of them looked confused. "I'll be coming for you though so don't forget it," he pointed at Jisung and got dragged away by Jungwoo. The rest of the group followed and Mark and Donghyuck went back to their own table.

"Uh, Jisung?" Jisung looked up to see Jaemin looking down at him. "I'm sorry I didn't get involved. I didn't know what to say. Are you okay?" He asked and Jisung's heart melted. Jaemin was adorable.

"It's alright I'm completely fine," he gave a reassuring smile. Jaemin bent down and picked up Jisung's shattered iPod.

"I'll get you a new one. I can't believe people could be so rude," Jaemin shook his head and sat down next to him.

"You don't have to get me a new one-"

"I'm not taking no as an answer this time. I either get you a phone or a new iPod or both. You choose, but it has to be at least something," Jaemin interrupted looking straight at him and Jisung felt himself smirk. He liked seeing the different sides to Jaemin.

"Fine I'll get the iPod," Jisung gave in and Jaemin grinned.

"You'll have it by tomorrow morning," he winked and Jisung's mouth opened.

"That quick?"

"Of course."

"Wow, thank you. That's really kind of you," Jisung thanked and looked down at his lap. He had such a caring boyfriend.

"I'm only nice to people who I like," Jaemin admitted and Jisung's head shot up.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Jaemin replied with his lips pressed together. He couldn't believe he just said that. He was completely humiliated. Jisung, on the other hand, felt happy. Whether that was a confession or not, he was going to hold onto it.

{-}

The rest of the day went by really quickly for Jisung, especially since he had his Jaemin to look at. They had lots of fun together working as partners in most classes and Jisung's classmates were shocked to hear Jisung laugh for the first time.

"Are you going to your detention or not?" Chenle asked whilst leaning against the locker next to Jisung's.

"Don't talk to me," Jisung grumbled and put on his bag.

"You know I can convince NCT U to leave you alone if you want?" He blew a bubble with his gum. "Kun is easy to crack."

"I don't _want_ or _need_ your help, Chenle. Go away!" He shouted clearly and Chenle scrunched up his face.

"I'm just trying to save your face. I was in the toilets and I heard Taeyong and Jaehyun discussing the plan. They're gonna make you think you're fighting just Lucas at first, but then they're all gonna join in. You'll have no chance. They'll be holding you down. I'm just saying, if you don't wanna die, you'll let me help you," Chenle said whilst sliding his hand down Jisung's arm.

"I don't care," he gave a nonchalant shrug and Chenle tutted.

"Don't say I didn't warn you!" He turned on his heel and stormed off.

"Hey." Jisung flinched when he heard a voice whisper in his ear from behind. He turned around and saw Jaemin holding in his laughter behind his hands. "I'm sorry," he chuckled.

"Don't worry about it," Jisung started to laugh as well.

"We need to move quickly. I've got ten bodyguards to come right now. I know it'll attract more attention to us but NCT U won't be able to see you and even if they do they aren't gonna try and get through one of the guards unless they wanna be hit," Jaemin informed in a hushed tone.

"Jaemin you really don't have to do this," Jisung shook his head.

"Please just let me. I don't want you getting hurt. Please," he pleaded and impulsively held Jisung's hand. Jisung gulped at the contact. Jaemin's hand felt extremely soft and fit into his perfectly. It felt like they were connected. Jaemin noticed the hesitation and realised what he had done. He didn't mean to just randomly grab Jisung's hand. He tried to let go but Jisung still held onto it and smiled. Jaemin looked down at their hands and then back up at Jisung who was still smiling and then smiled back.

"Okay," Jisung replied in a soft voice and Jaemin felt his cheeks heat up.

"Quickly, let's go. They'll be at the entrance." The pair speed walked together down the hallway trying to avoid any NCT U members. Some people watched them as they walked together with their hands intertwined. It didn't feel real to either of them. Jisung felt like he was floating on a cloud.

"Good afternoon Mr Na," the bodyguards greeted as they approached them.

"Good afternoon. My friend, Park Jisung, will be coming with us," Jaemin announced and the word 'friend' really stung Jisung.

"Of course," the head bodyguard replied, and they split up to form a rectangle around them. Two in the front, two in the back and three on each side.

"Keep your head down," Jaemin whispered to Jisung who nodded and followed his orders. They walked with their hands still together and not a lot of people seemed to care since bodyguards were the norm at that school. There were a lot of jealous people in the world that wanted to harm the heirs to companies or just rich kids in general, so bodyguards were necessary.

The bodyguards opened the door to Jaemin's black sleek BMW X5, and they both slipped inside. Jisung has never seen or been inside such luxury. The leather seats felt amazing and cool on his skin in the hot summer heat. All the technology at the front excited his brain and the way everything was kept immaculate was too sublime for him. Jaemin was living a really good life.

Jisung noticed how only one bodyguard got in leaving the rest. "Where are the rest going to sit?" Jisung asked whilst putting on his seatbelt.

"Oh, in the car behind and in front," Jaemin said like it was nothing. Jisung was just left speechless. All of this just to get home from school!

"Is, uh, this normal for you?" He asked Jaemin who was doing something on his phone.

"Erm, well I usually take bodyguards with me if I'm going out somewhere that's not like a two-minute walk, but it's normally only one or two," he chuckled.

"Wow that's really cool," Jisung shrugged. He didn't really think it was cool, but he didn't know what else to reply with.

"Oh yes, he's replied. I asked my dad if you could stay over for dinner, and he said yes. Do you wanna?" Jaemin smiled and Jisung was shocked. Jaemin wanted him to go inside his house? What if his parents didn't like him? He was poor after all.

"Uh well, are you parents really okay with it? Like would they approve of me?" Jisung asked. He couldn't believe he felt nervous. He never ever felt nervous about meeting people.

"You're hilarious and smart Jisung, they'll love you. Plus, they won't be in till late, we can hang out in my room," Jaemin explained and Jisung held his breath.

"Your room?"

"Yeah. Where else would we be? All the workers are downstairs and that would just be awkward," he chuckled.

"Oh okay," Jisung replied and Jaemin noticed the uneasy look on Jisung's face.

"We don't have to-"

"No, I want to go to your room...wait no I didn't mean it in that way! That sounded so creepy. I'm sorry," Jisung facepalmed himself and Jaemin laughed out loud.

"It's okay. I understood what you meant." Jaemin tried to keep cool but inside his heart was racing. He doesn't really know why he asked his dad if Jisung could stay over. He just wanted to spend some more time with him because he really liked him, but he should've thought more about it than just doing it impulsively.

"Mr Na, we have arrived," the driver announced and the bodyguard quickly got out to open the doors. Jisung looked out the window and saw the same huge mansion that was Jaemin's house. Jaemin got out and the door quickly opened on Jisung's side as well, so he got out too.

Jisung immediately felt unworthy when he stood on the floor. Now he wouldn't feel this way if it was any other rich person, but this was Jaemin's house. The floor was a light pink colour and decorated with different patterns of grass. Some were in crosses and some were in straight lines. There was a small white fence on both sides of the pathway which sectioned off the main parts of grass and also the fence had pots filled with carefully trimmed plants. In the middle of the pathway was a fountain that poured out the cleanest water Jisung had ever seen. There was another fence behind it that lead up to some small stairs to the house. It had a blue roof and cream coloured walls. Jisung thought it just ended there but when he turned his head to the left he saw the mansion stretched across the land. He had never seen something so big.

"Uh, are you sure your parents aren't royalty?" Jisung asked with his mouth wide open.

"We inherited this house from my grandfather. He gave a house to each of his children once they got married," Jaemin explained and Jisung understood. He got out the key from his pocket and unblocked both doors. "You can wear my inside shoes, I'll borrow my dad's," he stated. They walked in and the first section was just a small room with the slippers. They both took off their shoes and slipped into the inside ones. "I don't want anyone to fuss over my first day, so we'll just run upstairs." Jaemin opened the door and Jisung could only stare at the beauty. The inside was unbelievable and workers walked around going about their chores. He couldn't look for too long because Jaemin firmly pulled him up one of the stairs on the double staircase.

There was a lot of walking involved before they got to Jaemin's bedroom. Jaemin opened the door and the first thing that hit Jisung was the scent. It was a sweet aroma that reminded him just of his Jaemin. There was a brown wood king-sized canopy bed with cream coloured curtains. A brown bedside table was next to it with a golden lamp on top of it. Towards the front of the room was a fireplace and pictures of Jaemin were placed on top of the ledge. There was an enormous mirror above the fireplace as well. To the right of the fireplace were two cushioned single sofa chairs that were also a cream colour. There were there large windows that showed off the view and the water park Jaemin had in his back garden. The chandelier lit up the room to a soft glow. There was also a huge TV that was in the corner of his room.

"Wow, your room is really nice," Jisung complimented whilst walking into it.

"Thanks." Jaemin closed the door and locked it.

"So, uh, what do you want to do?" Jisung asked. Now that he was actually here he didn't know what to do.

"Uh, just chilling out I guess. I've got a snack drawer and a mini-fridge. You can pick what you like. I'll turn on the TV for background noise." Jaemin pointed to the direction of the drawer whilst he went up to the TV. Jisung awkwardly walked up to the drawer that was next to the fridge. It didn't feel right taking something from his Jaemin. He decided to open the drawers first and got out two family bags of skittles and minstrels so both of them could have them. Then he opened the mini fridge and scanned through it. There were so much different drinks to choose from.

"What drink do you want?" Jisung asked Jaemin.

"Just a coke please," he replied whilst flicking through the channels. Jisung reached in and got out two cokes for them both. He hadn't had coke much in his life. He normally just had water or diluted orange or blackcurrant juice.

He brought them back over to the chairs and placed them on the coffee table that was between them. Jaemin threw himself on one of the chairs and grabbed the minstrel packet and Jisung did the same but with the skittles packet.

"What's your favourite brand of chocolate?" Jaemin asked. He was sat on the chair with his legs crossed like a little kid. It was really cute.

"Uh well, I haven't really had a lot of branded chocolates. I normally just get the cheap ones that have no brand on them," Jisung admitted and waited for Jaemin's reaction.

"Oh right. Well, I love Ghana milk chocolate. One day we can go chocolate tasting so you can try all the chocolates you want," Jaemin smiled and popped another minstrel in his mouth.

"You know you're really different," Jisung said with his head tilted to the side.

"What do you mean?"

Jisung munched on the skittles in his mouth and swallowed hard. He wanted to say this as kindly as possible without offending Jaemin. "You're rich and you're actually nice." As soon as he said that Jaemin blinked in confusion. "I mean you're really considerate and care about people's feelings.

"There are loads of kind rich people Jisung," he laughed but Jisung shook his head.

"You're different though. It's like you try really hard not to hurt anyone's feelings and the majority of people don't care if they ruin your life. I'm just trying to say that you're just a really good person and I'm glad that we met," Jisung blushed and Jaemin smiled.

"That's so kind, thank you. I do try to make everyone happy before myself because it makes me feel good that I could've made their day that much better just by being kind. I think most people don't understand that some people have really hard lives and it could be to do with anything like dealing with bullies, money or parents. People just assume that everyone is happy just because they aren't crying or showing their e-emotions." His voice cracked and Jisung felt horrible when he saw those teary eyes again. "People look at you on the surface and think that represents who you are as a person. I find that disgusting. They think just because you smile all the time, you don't deserve an 'are you okay' or compliment to lift your spirits." A tear fell and that's when Jisung put down everything and was straight by Jaemin's side. Jaemin just couldn't stop himself and the tears kept on falling. He felt ridiculous. Jisung leaned down and embraced him and Jaemin held him back.

"Did people do that to you?" Jisung whispered for comfort and rubbed his back.

"I don't want to talk about it," Jaemin sniffled and Jisung bit the inside of his cheek. He wasn't good with people. He didn't know what to say.

"Um well, we can carry on talking if you want?" He asked and felt Jaemin nod his head on his shoulder. Jisung didn't want to let go but he knew he had to. He pulled away and walked back to his own seat. Jaemin was looking down at his lap and Jisung sighed. "So what's your favourite animal?"

Jaemin managed to let out a little laugh at that. "That is so random."

"Well, I just wanna know," Jisung shrugged with a smile.

"I really want a dog but my parents won't let me have one," he admitted.

"You basically live in a castle and you literally have everything, but they won't let you get a dog?" That made no sense to Jisung.

"Yep. They don't think I'm responsible enough yet."

"But you had cider in your fridge! Don't you have to be more responsible for that?"

"Well, they don't know that I've got that. There's no way I could hide a living animal," Jaemin explained. "Anyway, what's your favourite animal?"

"I love dogs as well. I don't know how such cute creatures could exist," Jisung said. He did know one thing that was cuter than a dog, but he wouldn't admit that out loud.

"Another thing we have in common. I swear we're the same person," Jaemin said with a point of his finger. Jisung could tell he was feeling better and that's all he wanted.

Jisung was thinking about what else he could talk about and an amazing idea popped into his head. "Can you freestyle?"

"Yeah, why? Do you want a challenge?" Jaemin immediately stood up pretending to be intimidating.

"Yeah, that's exactly why I asked. Blast out a song," Jisung also joined in with standing up. Jaemin got the remote and flicked through the music channels until there was a good song on. Foreign by Trey Songz was on for some reason even though it was an old song and Jisung immediately got into a space. Jaemin watched with folded arms as Jisung waited for the beat to come in. He already knew Jisung could dance, but he was still excited to see what he would do.

Suddenly, Jisung started to dance and Jaemin blinked multiple times. His moves were sharp and accurate as he popped and locked. He used the space he had effectively as he travelled across the room and varied his dynamics due to his amazing musicality. His facial expressions were perfect as it was intense but not too much, and he knew where to put his focus at all times. Jaemin was shocked to see how good of a dancer he was. Energy just rippled through his body and was sent out to Jaemin that he couldn't stand still anymore.

He shuffled across the floor over to Jisung for his turn and Jisung took a step back to watch him. Jaemin started off moving his body in a sinfully smooth way. Jisung watch in awe at the fluidity Jaemin had. Each move flowed into the next and it made Jisung bite his bottom lip. It's like they contrasted each other's dance style. Jisung was sharp and Jaemin was smooth but they were both equally accurate in their moves. Jaemin spread out his legs and swiped his hand down his right thigh making Jisung swallow hard. He knew Jaemin was hot but not this hot. Jaemin started to body roll whilst moving closer and closer to Jisung. Jisung held his breath as Jaemin was so close their chest touched for a brief second as the wave went down Jaemin's body. Their eyes were locked together and Jisung started to walk backwards. Jaemin didn't realise he had stopped dancing and instead was taking a step closer each time Jisung took a step back. The pair stepped to the music, entranced into each other's eyes. Jisung actually wondered what was happening. Should he start dancing again?

"Woah!" Jisung exclaimed when the back of his knees hit the side of the bed. He fell back on it and out of reflex his arms wrapped around Jaemin and pulled him down with him. Jisung's eyes widened as Jaemin laid on top of him; their whole bodies connected, however, Jaemin seemed unfazed by it. He just stared into Jisung's small brown eyes. Jisung gulped and like earlier today, Jaemin's eyes flickered down to watch his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"Are we gonna-" Jisung started but got interrupted by Jaemin.

"Are we gonna what?" He asked in a hushed tone and Jisung tried not to blush. Jisung was going to speak up about the dance battle again but noticed Jaemin's eyes fluttering closed. Jisung couldn't believe it. He didn't know he'd be able to kiss Jaemin so soon. Jisung grinned and closed his eyes with his heart thumping so hard he knew Jaemin could feel it. Slowly, Jisung moved his head closer and waited in anticipation for Jaemin to meet him halfway. He had never kissed anyone before, so he was scared it would be horrible.

"Jaemin!" Jaemin plummeted off of Jisung liked he had just been electrocuted and landed on the floor on his bum. Jisung sat up and covered his scarlet cheeks with his hands. He had never been more embarrassed in his life. "Are you okay in there? You didn't let us know you were home," Jaemin's butler, Ji Hansol, screamed through the door.

"No, I'm not okay because you can't just leave me alone for two seconds. Go away!" Jaemin yelled back angrily.

"Okay, jeez, I'm going," Hansol replied and Jaemin groaned with his whole face behind his hands.

"I'm really sorry about that. Wanna watch a movie to make it less awkward?" Jaemin asked still not looking up from his hands.

"Uh sure," Jisung replied. He hoped it wouldn't be as awkward as he knew it would be.


	9. EIGHT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I couldn’t update guys. I was in hospital from an overdose on Thursday till Saturday so yeah :/ but I’ll try to update my regularly

Jisung munched on his cereal happily as he thought about last night with Jaemin. Yes, it had been awkward during the movie but they still did talk, and he found out so much about him. His favourite shows, what his favourite season of the year was, his favourite number, if he wets his toothbrush first before putting on the paste or after, his favourite idols, his favourite food, if he prefers Nike or Adidas and even more! As soon as he got home he wrote them all down in his white notebook. Jaemin's parents eventually never turned up, so they ate by themselves and Jisung felt like royalty. Jaemin's family chef announced everything they were eating before they ate it. They had a three-course meal: lobster risotto, beef Wellington and sticky toffee pudding. Jisung had never eaten so much in his life and Jaemin smiled at him every time he cleared his plate within two minutes. Jaemin was a slow eater and took his time to salvage every flavour. He even requested a bottle of screaming eagle Cabernet. He asked Jisung if he wanted a glass but Jisung simply declined with an explanation that he cared about his liver in which Jaemin laughed in response. Everything was glamorous in that place, and he could see why wealthy people married only wealthy people, so they didn't have to risk losing everything. It conflicted with Jisung because he found himself having a good time, but he still hated the wealthy lifestyle.

"Jisung," his grandma, Hyejin, called out and walked into the living room where Jisung was sat on the couch eating his breakfast. She had a parcel in her hand that was neatly packaged. "Some fancy man just came to give me this and said it's for you."

Jisung frowned and held out both hands for his grandma to give it to him. He never got parcels, so he didn't know what it could be. The worst could be a bomb or something crazy like that from Lucas since he escaped yesterday. Hyejin passed it to him and Jisung was surprised to feel it was really light. He shook it and heard a brushing type of sound from inside. He had no idea what it could be. He decided just to open it and his grandma was also waiting as well.

He tore off the plastic wrapping on the outside and then removed the sellotape keeping the box closed. He looked inside and there were two items, covered thickly with bubble wrap.

"What is it?" Hyejin asked and Jisung didn't reply. He took out the larger one he was covered in bubble wrap and quickly unwrapped it. His eyes widened when he saw a box showing an iPhone 8 on it. His grandma gasped and hobbled over to him. "Who sent this?" She exclaimed. "Do you know how expensive they are?"

"It was a friend," Jisung replied quietly. He didn't really expect Jaemin to get him this. He got the other one and opened it to see an iPod Touch. It was such a surprise even though Jaemin told him he would do it. His heart was beating faster and harder, and he knew he had fallen even more in love with him.

"You have a really good friend. They aren't expecting anything in return though, right?" Hyejin asked still in shock.

"No, Jaemin's not like that," Jisung said more to himself than to her. A smile was painted on his lips, and he couldn't wait to see Jaemin today.

{-}

Jisung waited by Jaemin's locker in excitement with his new phone in his hand. He couldn't wait to thank him for it. He did feel like a complete burden, but he'd try to make it up to Jaemin by helping him with whatever he needed. He looked at the time on his phone and saw they only had five minutes until the bell went that told them to go to form. Where was Jaemin?

Jisung was about to go and walk to the entrance to wait for him, but he immediately got stuck in his place when he saw the sight in front of him. Lucas walked in with Jaemin, but they weren't just walking normally. Lucas has his arm around Jaemin's waist, pulling him in close to his body. Jisung felt a lump in this throat that he couldn't swallow down. He just didn't understand what was happening. He heard sniffling close by and then saw Jungwoo run straight past him with his hands covering his eyes. Jisung didn't care about that crybaby and was only focused on the pair walking closer. Lucas leaned down to whisper something in Jaemin's ear. Jaemin laughed in response and Lucas pulled Jaemin in even closer if that was possible.

"Oh my gosh is that Lucas with Jaemin?" Chenle gasped in pretend shock and Jisung didn't even bother to turn his head to look at him. "I'd be furious if I was you. That little pink haired freak is basically cheating on you!"

"Shut up and we aren't together. I'm not even bothered," Jisung rolled his eyes and turned to face the smiling Chenle to make it look like he didn't care.

"Oh please, save it for somebody else," he chuckled. "Everyone here can see you're obsessed with him, even though I don't see anything remotely attractive about him. Only an idiot couldn't see how much you like him." Jisung frowned at Chenle who then smirked. "I can feel your pain Jisung." Chenle got on his tiptoes and leaned in close to his ear. "You want to get back at him, don't you?" He whispered and Jisung pushed him away causing Chenle to look horrified.

"Can you stop!" Jisung exclaimed but Chenle was the one to look even angrier.

"Don't ever ask me for help again!" Chenle yelled back and turned on his heel, stomping away. Jisung shook his head and decided to walk to form. He didn't want to even look at Jaemin.

{-}

"So I'm going to be putting you in groups for your presentation," Kim Jongin, their dance teacher, announced. Jisung had his head on the table not really listening to what was going on. He had dance theory, which was one of the most boring lessons he had, but luckily they only had ten minutes left. They had to work in partners to present information on a musical theatre piece. They were sat in a room full of iMacs that were organised in a U shape on each side of the classroom. Jisung obviously sat at the end of the row by himself near the door, so he could be the first one to leave. He had ignored Jaemin all the way through form and Chenle didn't even turn up making it super awkward. It took every bit of strength in him not to give in to those puppy eyes. Jaemin was confused as to why he was being ignored but soon got the hint and just left Jisung alone but couldn't help feeling guilty. "Jisung, Jaemin and Lucas you will be a three." Mr Kim stated and Jisung didn't even flinch. He just kept his head on the table and just sighed. Out of everyone in the class he had to be paired up with Lucas. It's like the teachers wanted to see a fight between the two to make their day more interesting.

"Hey! Get over here then!" Lucas called and Jisung got himself out of the chair. He walked over to them and sat down in the spare seat that was in between Jungwoo and Lucas. "We're doing West Side Story," He said as soon as he sat down.

"Why?" Jisung frowned.

"Because it's easy," Lucas replied.

"I want to do Chicago."

"Well, I guess today's not your lucky day," Lucas smiled.

"We're doing Chicago. You can swap groups with me," Jungwoo whispered to Jisung and looked at him with hopeful eyes. Jisung looked past him and saw he was working with the most annoying person in the class, Ten.

"That's alright. You have fun working with Ten," he chuckled and Jungwoo looked down at his lap. There was something wrong with that kid. He had a face that looked like his heart would break every time he got news that was just a little bit negative.

"What did Jungwoo just ask you?" Lucas whispered.

"He wants to be in this group," Jisung mumbled back and Lucas pressed his lips together and nodded. He looked over at Jungwoo who was still looking at his lap and sighed.

"Anyway, let's get on. Jaemin any ideas-" The bell cut Lucas off and people quickly logged off their computers.

"No, but we can all go to mine after school to work on it," Jaemin suggested.

"Well, it'll only be us two. Jisung missed his detention yesterday which means he's got a 4:30 detention instead. Isn't that right Jisung?" Lucas teased but Jisung paid no attention to it. He just picked up his bag and walked out of the classroom even though they hadn't been excused yet.

He went to one of the lifts and pressed the second button once he was inside. He tried to ignore the looks of Jeno and Renjun, who were already in the lift.

"Jisung," Renjun called but Jisung didn't turn around.

"What?" He muttered.

"Chenle told me to tell you he's not talking to you anymore," he said and Jisung laughed to himself. There was something seriously wrong with Chenle if he thought Jisung cared about whether he spoke to him or not.

"Tell him I said thank you for finally leaving me alone," he replied.

"Heard." The doors opened and the three got out. Unfortunately, to Jisung, all three of them were in the same science class, so they all walked into the classroom together. The science classrooms were set up in four rows with eight people on each row and Jisung considered his row the worst in the class since it went: Johnny, Mark, Yuta, WinWin, Taeil, Jaehyun, him and Taeyong. Taeyong and Jaehyun just ruined the lesson for him with their constant leaning forward and talking past him. He's asked their teacher, Shim Changmin, if he could move seats multiple times but the answer was always no.

He looked at the interactive whiteboard that said 'DO NOT SIT DOWN!' written on PowerPoint. He waited by his seat and folded his arms as he waited for the rest of the class to arrive. His mind unwillingly floated back to Jaemin. He was still upset from what he saw from this morning, but he felt guilty for ignoring him. He should've at least given him the chance to explain what happened. There was only a spare seat at the front next to Kun, so he would be sat on the opposite side of the room since Jisung sat on the back row.

Finally, the class was all there and Mr Shim stepped to the front. "Today we'll be doing a practical." Everyone silently cheered. Those were the only interesting things about science lessons. "It's a pretty easy one. State of matter. We'll be finding the melting and boiling point of candle wax. You'll be working with the person next to you. Set up the equipment and then stand by your desks when you're done and then I'll explain the next part."

"Go and get the stuff out then, pipsqueak," Taeyong commanded with folded arms. Jisung would normally argue back with Taeyong but right now he just couldn't be bothered with anything. As long as he didn't get pushed over the edge, nobody would get hurt. He went to the cupboard the was connected to the middle of his row and opened it. He got out the Bunsen burner, gauze, beaker and tripod. Carelessly, he placed them on the table in front of Taeyong who was whispering something in Jaehyun's ear. Jisung found it disgusting how their bodies were pressed together in the middle of a classroom.

"Can you get away from him for one second and set up the stuff?" Jisung asked through clenched teeth. Taeyong pecked Jaehyun on the lips and Jaehyun's cheeks turned pink. Jisung tried not to throw up and quickly went to get the goggles. He walked over the wall of goggles, that were in little pockets to hold them in, and got out two of them. He walked back to the table and handed Taeyong a pair who purposely didn't hold it properly so it fell on the floor.

"Pick it up. Why are you looking at me?" Taeyong menaced.

"You really think I'm gonna pick it up when you purposely dropped it?" Jisung challenged.

"Pick it up then you dipshit," he growled in a deep voice and Jisung raised a brow. Jaehyun laughed at the two and watched what was going to happen.

"Fuck off," Jisung scoffed.

Taeyong glared and took a step closer to the younger boy. "What did you just say to me?" He hissed.

"You really don't understand basic Korean do you?" Jisung shook his head and was about to walk away but Taeyong grabbed onto his wrist.

"Where do you think you're going?" Taeyong taunted and Jisung could hear WinWin's snickers.

"Get the fuck off, Taeyong," Jisung warned in a dangerously low tone.

"What are you gonna do about it?" He squeezed even harder on Jisung's wrist. Jisung just saw red that he didn't even register what he was about to do. His eyes flicked to the table, and he grabbed the beaker in his other hand. Without thinking, he smashed it on the table causing everyone to turn around to look at them. He used the remaining glass to slash the side of Taeyong's face, which was near the corner of his right eye. Taeyong yelped in pain and everyone stood in shock to what Jisung had just done. But Jisung wasn't done yet. He couldn't control his emotions. He raised up the shard of glass and was about to do something even worse but Jaehyun forcefully pushed him to the floor.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You fucking psycho!" Jaehyun shrieked. He held Taeyong who had blood pouring down his face. Jisung just laid flat on the floor whilst the world moved in slow motion to him. All he heard was his breath and felt his heartbeat clearly as the rest of the world turned into background music. He even ignored the stinging of the large cut on his right hand as blood dripped out of it. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath as a kick connected to his face. He didn't even move as he felt himself getting attack by NCT U. Taeyong had already left the classroom to go to the nurse with Jaehyun. Jisung smiled to himself as he felt blood pouring from his nose. The sound of Mr Shim's walkie-talkie caught Jisung's attention as he called the other teachers for help.

"Stop it!" Jisung heard Jungwoo shout louder than he had ever done before. "What is wrong with you all? How can you act like you're so above him when you're so much worse than him? Just stop!" He screamed the last bit and Jisung heard the classroom turn quiet. Jisung opened his eyes and saw most of NCT U surrounding him. Jungwoo ran up to him and kneeled down. "Jisung, I'm so sorry. I should've said something earlier. I-"

"I don't care," Jisung croaked out. "You should let them kill me."

A tear from Jungwoo landed on Jisung's face, and Jungwoo quickly wiped it away. "I'm sorry," he sobbed and covered his eyes. Before Jisung knew it, he was being picked up by someone he didn't know and carried out the classroom.

{-}

Jisung's eyes fluttered open and a sharp pain was immediately felt in his face. He looked around and saw he was in the nurse's office.

"Oh, you're awake. You've got to go straight down to the detention room. Mr Moon's orders," she muttered whilst on her phone and Jisung wasn't even surprised.

"Typical," He scoffed. Of course, they wouldn't care about his well-being. He's poor.

"Don't act like you're the only one. I've just sent Taeyong down and all the other boys that were in the fight," she said and Jisung nodded.

"Well you aren't a very good nurse then are you?" Jisung ridiculed and got up from the bed.

"Excuse me!"

"I don't really care. Bye," he sighed and slammed the door behind him. His ribs were killing him and his cheeks stung.

He limped down the corridors until he got to the detention room. He ran his tongue over his teeth before he opened the door. Everyone's heads turned to him, and he scanned each and every one of them. All of NCT Dream and U except Johnny, Ten and Taeil were there, even Jungwoo. Jaemin was there and Jisung raised a brow when he saw a dark purple bruise on his face. Jaehyun and Jungwoo were the only ones who didn't take part in the fight but Jaehyun was glaring the hardest. Jisung sat down in an empty seat next to the door and folded his arms. He had to stay here till 4:30, so he might as well get comfortable.

Suddenly, the door handle clicked and Taeil walked in. "Mr Hong, I'll be taking over. You can go home," he announced with a sweet smile.

"The head boy can't watch detentions I'm afraid," Mr Hong replied and Taeil smiled even harder.

"Do you want to lose your job or?" He asked and Mr Hong gulped. He knew that Taeil had the power to persuade his dad to fire anyone he wanted.

"Okay, you can take over." He stood up from the desk at the front of the room and Taeil sat in the chair.

"Bye," Taeil waved and Mr Hong walked out the room embarrassed. When the door was shut Taeil let out a sigh. "Okay, so what you all did was extremely stupid. I don't know why that beggar over there tried to blind Taeyong though."

"Are you not going to say anything about the rest of them who attacked me?" Jisung spoke up and Taeil rolled his eyes.

"I was just getting to that. Gosh, poor people are so impatient," he clicked his tongue. "Anyway as the head boy of NCT High School I have to acknowledge the behaviour of all students even though I strongly believe it was the pauper's fault. I guess you guys shouldn't have stood up for yourselves because it's got you into trouble."

"Are you actually kidding me?" Jisung's mouth was hung open.

"What do you want him to say? Nobody fucking cares about you Jisung! Nobody wants you in this school! You're fucking dead tomorrow if you try and show your face," Jaehyun shouted and Jisung just huffed.

"Anyone touches me tomorrow and I'll make sure they die," Jisung replied seriously.

"Is that a threat?" Jaehyun seethed.

"Take it however you want to hear it," Jisung shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"I think we all should just go home and get some rest. There's not gonna be any fights tomorrow because I'll make sure those involved get suspended at the very least, heard?" People mumbled in agreement and Taeil nodded his head. "Alright, you can go." As soon as he said that, everyone stood up, desperate to get out of there. Jisung sucked in a breath as he stood up. His legs and stomach hurt the most. Jaemin walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

"I know you don't want to talk to me but can we go to your house to start the presentation tonight. Just you and me without Lucas?" He whispered so people passing by wouldn't hear. Jisung desperately wanted to speak to him verbally but his pride was just too big. So instead he nodded his head and walked out, with Jaemin following him. NCT U was in a circle talking to each other but turned their heads to stare at Jisung and Jaemin.

"Hey Jaemin, I need to tell you something," Lucas called and Taeyong immediately stomped on his foot as a warning. Lucas yelped and pushed Taeyong back who just started lecturing him.

"Um, I need to go somewhere. Bye," Jaemin responded and quickly walked by Jisung's side. "Looks like Taeyong is making Lucas stay away from me," he whispered to Jisung as they walked out of school. Jisung raised a brow and wanted to ask why but still he stuck to the silent treatment. "My driver is over there. Can you tell them your address?" It just registered in Jisung's head that they would be going to his house. The house that was in the ghettos. If Jaemin didn't judge him now, he sure would when they arrived. He wanted to protest, but he didn't want to speak and make himself look weak. The bodyguard opened the door for them and once they were seated, Jisung said his grandparents' address. He just hoped for the best that Jaemin didn't turn into the rich people he hated once he saw his house. That was the reality of their situation. Jaemin was rich and Jisung was poor, and he knew their relationship would never work out, but that didn't mean he would stop trying. Jaemin was precious to him, and he's the one thing he'd make sure to hold onto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that kids is how Taeyong got his scar lol


	10. NINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s 1:45am and it’s Monday. I have school. Why do I do this to myself :|

Jisung closed his eyes as they entered his neighbourhood. He didn't even want to know what Jaemin thought of it. Jaemin looked through the window as they drove through the area. He was shocked at what he was seeing. He had driven through the middle-class area before but nothing below it. Mostly because his dad said it was too dangerous to go through any other neighbourhoods. One thing that shocked Jaemin the most was the fact that the houses were connected to each other with no gates to separate them. There was graffiti everywhere and the rubbish on the floor did make him feel nauseous, but he didn't show it. He found it sad that people had to live in such conditions. He felt guilty even though he made sure to give to charities, but he knew the charities did nothing to help these people.

"I-is this the correct address?" The driver asked stopping in front of Jisung's house. Jaemin cringed from the ignorance of his driver.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Jisung countered.

"Well, I was expecting-"

"Nothing. It's fine Jisung. Let's go inside. I'm excited to see what it looks like," Jaemin interrupted and undid his seatbelt. Jisung undid his feeling a bit more defensive about his home after what the driver had just said. They both got out and Jaemin told the driver he would call when he needed to be picked up. Jisung walked up the two little steps that lead to his auburn coloured house and knocked on the door since he didn't have a key.

"It's open, Jisung," he heard his grandma call, and he opened the door. Jaemin first noticed the temperature was significantly colder which was okay because he was boiling from the summer heat outside.

"We don't have any slippers so uh," Jisung finally broke his silence and Jaemin was ecstatic.

"No it's fine, I'm wearing socks anyway," Jaemin replied and Jisung's face went red in embarrassment. They slipped off their shoes and walked in further. The first floor of the house was smaller than Jaemin's bedroom and bathroom. There wasn't much to look at. There was a sofa for three people with a little coffee table in front of it, and a little box-shaped TV that Jaemin couldn't believe still worked. There was an archway that led to the kitchen which had all the necessary things in it: a fridge, a cooker, a sink, cupboards, washing machine and some counters.

"Wow, this is nice," Jaemin said when he noticed Jisung looking at him. He didn't want to make it seem like he was judging him.

"You don't have to lie you know," he sighed.

"I'm not. Just because it isn't big and fancy doesn't mean it's not nice. It's cosy and the stuff you've got here are necessities and not just random items like other houses. It's very unique," Jaemin reassured with a smile.

"Who are you talking to?" Hyejin called and hobbled into the living room.

Jaemin immediately bowed. "Hello, I'm Jaemin," he greeted and Jisung's grandma looked shocked. Jisung had never come home with anyone before. Especially someone from school.

"O-oh my goodness! What in the world happen to you both?" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She couldn't believe the bruises, bandages and plasters on them. Jaemin only had a purple bruise but Jisung had bandages and plasters with bruises as well.

"It's okay grandma. Something just happened at school," Jisung explained.

"What was it Jisung? And don't you dare lie to me! I'll call the school right now if you don't tell me!" Her voice getting louder by the minute. Jaemin looked bit his bottom lip and looked down at his shoes. "Ya! I'm speaking to you too! What would your parents think about you coming home like this? You go to school to learn; not to come home injured! What happened?"

"I'm sorry grandma," Jaemin apologised and bowed.

Jisung rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "It was just a fight."

"Just a fight? Look at your hand!" She pointed to Jisung's tightly bandaged hand.

"Jisung why would you do this? We don't have the money for medical bills!" She shouted.

"Grandma, I'll pay for any medical bills Jisung has if he needs something. I'm very sorry for all of this. I was involved in the fight as well. My family can give you compensation for the damage to Jisung," Jaemin offered and Hyejin raised a brow. "Something reasonable like 3 million won," he responded hopefully. Jaemin was really kind as he knew if Jisung's grandma turned down the deal, he'd have to go higher and his father would take away his bank cards.

Jisung shook his head in embarrassment, "You don't have to pay anything Jaemin," he said.

"I accept your offer even though I think it's very low," she folded her arms. Jaemin pressed his lips together as he was slightly irked on the inside. Not only did he have to give away some of the money he was saving up all by himself, but he also needed to convince his dad to give him enough money so he could talk Taeyong's parents out of suing Jisung's family. He knew how rich people worked. They would make it seem like it was attempted murder or something to make it worse than it was. Jisung's family would go bankrupt, especially since Taeyong had a scar on his perfect face. So it was really frustrating to be told that his offer was low when really it was higher than necessary and Jaemin was trying to save them from becoming homeless.

"We're going upstairs now to study," Jisung commented and stormed out of the kitchen with Jaemin following him. They walked up the creaking wooden stairs that had been sanded down for safety but still had some sharp little objects every here and there. Luckily, neither of them walked on one and got up safely. Jaemin looked around and was shocked to see there weren't any further stairs going up to another floor. This felt completely foreign to him. He saw there were only three rooms on this floor and his brain just couldn't figure out how it was possible. There was no carpet on the floor either. It was just wood and not laminated wood on that point. It was just the dirty rustic wood that you see when you first move into a house. Jaemin was slowly regretting wearing his favourite white socks.

Jisung twisted the rusting door handle and revealed his room. Jaemin's eyes widened for a brief moment, but he quickly composed himself. He really didn't want to come across as rude. He had never been a bedroom this small. The bed took up most of the room and it barely came high off the ground. It had this bright lime green cover thrown on top of it and two red and black pillows. Next to the bed was a somewhat wardrobe that was blue but extremely small compared to what he was used to. Numerous books were piled up beside it and it made Jaemin wonder if Jisung purposely threw them into the corner like that. Opposite the bed, was a little brown table with papers thrown all over it. There were some posters of musicals, dancers and idols on the wall next to the bed. Also, the window was barred up which made it feel almost like a prison cell.

"I know what you're thinking. It looks awful compared to your room," Jisung spoke up and walked into his room. He flung himself on the bed and Jaemin timidly walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Not at all. It's just different from mine that's all. I've never seen a room like yours," Jaemin smiled.

"You're too nice," Jisung smiled back and then patted the space next to him. At this point, he had already forgotten about ignoring Jaemin. "Come over here. I wanna ask you something."

For some reason that made Jaemin nervous and he gulped. He picked up his feet and walked over to sit on the bed.

"Lay down if you want. It's more comfortable," Jisung again patted the space next to him. Jaemin looked awkward but eventually gave in and lied down. His arms were firmly by his side as he awkwardly looked up at the ceiling. Jisung, however, had his hands behind his head and relaxation oozed out of him.

"This morning, uh, why were you with Lucas?" Jisung blurted out and quickly clamped his lips together after he let it out. He just wanted to be straightforward and get the answer, but he had to remember this wasn't any random guy. It was his future boyfriend. It was his Jaemin. He had to control how he spoke to him otherwise he might risk scaring him away and that could never happen or Jisung wouldn't have a clue what to do with his life.

"Why?" Jaemin raised a brow and Jisung internally cringed. He regretted asking that in the first place.

"Just curious. I heard people talking about it in school because he had his arm around your waist," Jisung lied. He was pretty sure only him, Chenle and Jungwoo saw the whole thing, and if other people did, they certainly didn't care about it.

"Okay, I'll tell you but don't tell anyone okay? I can't have it spreading around or I'll get excluded from school and my dad will literally...I don't know, but he'll do something. Promise me okay," Jaemin pleaded and looked Jisung straight in the eyes.

Jisung nodded, "Okay, I promise." He was really nervous now to hear what thing Jaemin could have done to get excluded especially since he liked following the rules.

Jaemin took a deep breath in and shut his eyes for a moment. "Lucas texted me early in the morning and said he'd give me a ride to school, but he wanted to show me something, so I obviously went over." Jisung had already heard enough when he heard that Jaemin went inside Lucas' house. "And well he had shots out because he was bored and said nobody else would do it with him, so I did. He wanted to do something else but I said no because that would be going too far. Long story short we came into school tipsy. He was joking around with me and put his hand around my waist and I just didn't care to stop him," Jaemin explained and Jisung had his hands balled into fists. Lucas would definitely have a tick by his name in his notebook now.

"What do you mean by something else?" Jisung's voice wavered, but he tried to mask it.

"Oh gosh this is so embarrassing," Jaemin groaned and covered his face with his hands. "He wanted to smoke weed with me but obviously I said no."

Jisung couldn't believe what he was hearing right now. He was so angry he felt his nails piercing through the skin on his un-bandaged hand. It created little crescent moon marks that beaded blood. "Jaemin, do you have a drinking problem?" Jisung asked as serious as ever and Jaemin was speechless.

"Wha-no! Why would you think that?" Jaemin was clearly offended and confused why Jisung would ask such a thing.

"It's just because of your mini fridge and dinner at your house and now this. It just seems a bit much," Jisung shrugged. He was trying to calm himself down because he knew he'd burst if he carried on talking about Lucas.

"Well I don't and I've never had and never will," Jaemin replied clearly annoyed.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You can ask me a question to get back at me." Jisung meant to put his hand on top of Jaemin's to say sorry, but he accidentally placed it at the top of his thigh. He flinched straight away and Jaemin turned bright red.

Jaemin cleared his throat to try and lower the awkwardness but it didn't help at all. "What did you want to achieve today with Taeyong?"

Jisung just blankly stared into Jaemin's eyes who stared back in return. "I don't know."

"That's not an answer," Jaemin rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't thinking okay? I just blacked out and I wanted to hurt him. He was just being really annoying and I just snapped. I'm sorry," he sighed.

"You don't have to apologise to me," Jaemin replied.

"How did you get involved in the fight by the way?" Jisung asked and looked at the bruises on Jaemin's perfect face.

"I couldn't just stand there and let them attack you. I started fighting off WinWin, but he's actually a lot stronger than he looks so yeah."

Jisung felt his lips tighten when he heard what WinWin had done. He couldn't believe that he had dared to touch Jaemin. He had to get back at him!

Jisung felt the coolness of Jaemin's hand on top of his and looked into his eyes. "You don't have to worry or get revenge. I'm okay, really I am," he smiled reassuringly. Jisung focused on Jaemin's brown eyes and how perfect they were. His eyelashes were thick and long and made his eyes look even more perfect. He felt the anger he had slowly melt away, and he looked deeper into Jaemin's eyes. He didn't notice but Jaemin turned to lie on his side instead of his back, so he was facing Jisung.

"Hmm, what makes you think I want to get revenge on WinWin?" Jisung teased. Jaemin tensed up when he noticed Jisung's lips curve up into a smirk. He loved every single thing about Jisung's lips. They were so full and kissable and Jaemin really wanted to kiss them. He knew it was a bit soon but there still could be a chance Jisung liked him, even though he was still confused if Jisung liked girls or not. Jisung did act overprotective with him so that could be a sign he liked him.

Jaemin found his body shuffling in closer to Jisung's body. Jisung could feel Jaemin's body heat surrounding him, and he wanted to get closer as well but wanted to see how far Jaemin would go on his own.

"I don't know. You just seem like you would," Jaemin replied with a tiny shuffle forwards. He knew that Jisung was different from any guy he had been interested in but it didn't bother him one bit. Jisung was different in a good way. Even though he had his temper tantrums, Jaemin didn't find that he felt less attracted to him. Instead, it made him more interested because he wanted to see what caused that behaviour and to see if he could be the one to help him.

"I would because it's involving you," Jisung admitted. He regretted it immediately but didn't let it show on his face. He instead waited for Jaemin's reaction. Jaemin felt his heart skip a beat when he heard that and was desperate to ask which way Jisung meant that. If he meant platonically he knew his heart would break. Jaemin put his hand back on top Jisung's hand, and they intertwined their fingers. Jisung's cheeks were a light pink and Jaemin found it absolutely adorable.

"You're blushing," He whispered. On reflex, Jisung was going to cover his cheek with his hand but it was stopped by Jaemin's. Jaemin unconnected their fingers and instead used his hand to place it on Jisung's cheek. "It's really cute." They both didn't realise how close they were until their noses were touching. Like yesterday, Jisung watched Jaemin's eyes flutter closed, and he did the same. He felt Jaemin's head turn to the right and Jisung held his breath. He was nervous for if it went horribly wrong. He didn't want to ruin everything by this one moment. It would crush him.

After what seemed like ages, Jisung felt Jaemin's warm lips press onto his. Jisung completely froze in shock and the ' _kiss_ ' only lasted for a millisecond as the door swung open and Sungjae marched in. The two flew away from each other Jisung literally hung his head down in shame. His heart was pounding, and he covered his face with his hands whilst sitting up. He had never felt more humiliated in his life. Jaemin was equally as flustered and also frustrated that they could never have a chance to be alone.

"Jisung, you got into a fight!" Sungjae yelled. He didn't seem to notice what he had just interrupted. "You shouldn't be doing things like this!"

"Can you get out?" Jisung growled into his hands. He was not only embarrassed, but he was angry that he was getting scolded too.

"Don't speak to me like that!"

"We need to study, grandad so can you please leave?" Jisung shouted and Sungjae squinted his eyes.

"It didn't look like you were studying when I came in," he ridiculed. "Jisung are you gay?"

Jisung froze then and didn't even breathe. He looked down at his lap and Jaemin looked at him, nervously biting his lip. He felt bad for getting Jisung in this situation in the first place.

"Jisung answer the question! I didn't let you in this house to be fighting at school and laying in bed with boys! Who even are you?" He turned his focus on Jaemin now. Jaemin immediately stood up and bowed.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I have caused. I'm Jaemin. Thank you for letting me into your home-"

"Why were you in bed with him? What were you doing?" Sungjae demanded. Jaemin was speechless and his mouth was open like a fish. He looked at Jisung who was still sat down on the bed looking at his lap.

"We were just talking," Jaemin lied. "We have a presentation, and we were discussing ideas."

"Then why was your hand on his face? Don't lie to me boy!" Sungjae was furious now. Jisung felt bad for not helping Jaemin out, but he was just in shock. His grandparents weren't that homophobic, but he didn't want them knowing he was gay. Not yet at least. "Leave this house please," Sungjae commanded and Jaemin nodded.

"Of course. I'm very sorry," Jaemin bowed again.

"Grandad, you can't tell him to leave. We need to make our presentation," Jisung finally spoke up. He looked up to see Jaemin already by his bedroom door and gulped.

"I don't want to hear it Jisung. I don't want him in this house, or near this house and I want you to change partners for your presentation and if you don't I'll call the school myself," he shouted and Jaemin took that ask his cue to leave. Jisung and Sungjae had a stare off and both of them were beyond mad. Jisung couldn't believe how rude his usually caring grandad was being towards Jaemin. It was completely humiliating.

"Why would you do that?" Jisung hissed.

"I don't like that boy," he replied and Jisung scoffed. "I find it extremely disrespectful that he came into this house to do inappropriate things with you. We may be poor but I'm not allowing him to take advantage of you."

"You don't even know him," Jisung mumbled and walked straight past him. He skipped down the stairs and heard his grandad call after him.

"Jisung get back here now! If you go after that gay boy you aren't coming back to this house. So either stop walking now or carry on walking and don't come back!" He called but Jisung ignored him and went after Jaemin. He ran down the stairs, slipped on his shoes and went out of the house.

He didn't really have to walk far as Jaemin was stood waiting on the pavement on his phone.

"Jaemin," he called and walked up to him. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for any of that to happen."

Jaemin smiled and shook his head in understanding. "I don't blame you Jisung. You didn't do anything wrong. Plus I'm fine, but you should get home. My driver is gonna be here in about two minutes."

"Uh, I can't really go home. My grandad said I couldn't come back if I went after you," Jisung admitted awkwardly. Jaemin felt good but guilty at the same time. He couldn't believe Jisung would risk that for him, but he felt bad for making him have to choose between his family and himself.

"You can't just live on the streets though. This is all my fault," Jaemin sighed.

"No, it's not. Don't blame yourself for this," Jisung said. Jaemin's car appeared from around the corner and Jaemin clearly seemed to be panicking for ideas to help Jisung.

"Uh, tell him I'll give him money, buy him a laptop, a car, a piece of land! Just anything if he lets you stay," Jaemin blurted out as his car parked in front of them.

"Jaemin, you really don't have to do this-"

"Please, Jisung just do it. I got a message from my mum and I need to be home right now," he urged. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around Jisung and embraced him. Jisung didn't even hesitate and hugged him back tightly. "If it doesn't work just message me and I'll come to get you and we'll figure something out. I already have your number so I'll text you my number. I'm sorry, I really need to go."

"Okay," Jisung replied and breathed in Jaemin's sweet scent. He rubbed his hands in circles on his back and Jaemin smiled at the comforting feeling.

"I'll see you later," Jaemin whispered and Jisung nodded.

"Bye," he replied and painfully let go. "Get home safely."

Jaemin smiled and gave him one last hug before having his bodyguard open the door for him. He hopped instead and the door was closed. Jisung couldn't see Jaemin through the tinted windows, but he still waved and Jaemin waved back as the car drove away.

"Well let's see how this goes," Jisung sighed to himself and started to walk back home.


	11. TEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it was my birthday yesterday

Jisung stared at the grey surface of the table he was sat at. People talking whilst entering the room became background noise to him as his mind was fixated somewhere else. He had rushed straight to form this morning to avoid any interaction with Jaemin. He thought he would be glowing after he got to finally kiss Jaemin, but the way it happened made him embarrassed to even show his face to him. He felt so stupid whilst freezing up in the kiss instead of actually kissing back. He didn't even want to think of what Jaemin thought of him right now.

When he had got home yesterday, he told his grandad what Jaemin had said about giving him something to let him back in, but Sungjae let him back in any way free of charge since he felt some sympathy. Apart from that, his grandparents didn't say a word to him for the whole day. Jisung had texted Jaemin that he was allowed back home but didn't reply to any other of Jaemin's messages since he felt awkward with him. 

"Hey Jisung," Chenle announced as he sat down right next to him. "So how are you today?"

"I thought you weren't talking to me any more?" Jisung muttered whilst fiddling with a pen in his hand.

"What? Who told you that?" Chenle gasped in pretend shock. 

"Renjun."

"Ugh, don't listen to him," Chenle scoffed and Jisung could see right through his lies. "So, I'm throwing a ballroom party and I want you to be my date. Of course, my dad will be furious because, I mean, you're poor but who cares? It's on Sunday and I'll get my driver to come and pick-"

"I'm not going Chenle," Jisung rolled his eyes and Chenle tightened his jaw.

"They'll be a banquet as well. You'll be able to eat as much as you want. You have to come. There'll be a bunch of noble people there but if you don't wanna be around them we can always go to my room." Jisung stayed quiet, ignoring Chenle and Chenle just scoffed in response.

Jisung saw a body in his peripheral vision and then felt Jaemin sit down next to him. Jisung held his breath for a little while and kept his eyes trained on the table. "Oh gosh, you had to come in today," Chenle groaned. "You know the school was a much better place when you weren't here?"

Jaemin simply blinked at Chenle and then proceeded to get his equipment out of his bag. "Also, I hate to say this but you're invited to the ball as well. I wanted to get your name off the list but my mum was insistent of meeting your family," Chenle tutted.

"I know, my dad told me this morning about it. I don't want to go either but I'm being forced to so that makes two of us," Jaemin replied and Chenle gave a sarcastic smile. Jisung's ears perked up a bit at that. Jaemin would be going, and he'd most likely be in a suit. Even if he was trying to avoid him right now, he didn't want to miss this opportunity to see Jaemin in a different environment.

"I'll go but not as your date," Jisung said to Chenle who frowned.

"You're coming as my date or not at all?" Chenle wailed. Jaemin was confused as to what was happening in front of him. Jisung seemed to be ignoring him again and now he was going to be Chenle's date? He felt a twang of jealousy but decided to ignore it.

"Fine," Jisung agreed. Just because he had to follow Chenle around didn't mean he had to act like a date. He would just turn up and try and hide from Chenle as soon as all the other guests came. Jaemin swallowed hard when he heard that. What was Jisung doing? He knew the kiss yesterday wasn't ideal or may not even be classed as a kiss, but he thought that it would mean at least something to Jisung. Jaemin sighed and looked down at his lap. He knew he wasn't good enough.

"Oh, I'm so excited. You'll have to come over to my house tonight, so we can get your measurements," Chenle clapped his hands in excitement.

"Uh, no we don't have to do that," Jisung declined. He didn't like Chenle at all, so he was beyond baffled why Chenle was acting like he did.

"Oh please Jisung, we need to. You need to wear a suit or you won't be allowed in," Chenle chuckled and placed his hand of Jisung's arm. "Don't worry you'll be very looked after in my house," he smirked and Jisung frowned in disgust. Jaemin felt himself glaring at Chenle and when Chenle looked in his direction he looked back down at his lap. He was unbelievably jealous now.

"I'll come after dance on Saturday instead. I'm busy tonight," Jisung lied. He really wanted to postpone being alone with Chenle at his house.

"But that's one day before the ball!" Chenle exclaimed.

"Fine, I won't come," Jisung shrugged.

"Oh my gosh, fine, but it has to be straight after dance or I'm gonna be furious," Chenle warned and Jisung nodded.

"I'm gonna do the register now so shut up please," Mr Oh announced and the form quietened down. 

{-}

It was lunch and Jisung was walking down the corridor to the toilets. He had avoided Jaemin all day. He just didn't want any confrontation about the kiss that had happened. He was just too embarrassed to face him. At break, he had gone to the library in hopes of avoiding Jaemin and it worked. He felt guilty of this, but he didn't know what else to do.

"Hi Jisung," Taeyong muttered as he walked out of the toilets with Jaehyun by his side. "I'm loving the scar I'm gonna get from that glass," he said sarcastically. 

"Good for you," Jisung replied and walked into the toilets. He stood by the sink and looked at himself in the mirrors. Jisung didn't think he was bad looking, but he knew he wasn't good enough for Jaemin. At times, he just wished he could be enough, but he knew that would never happen.

"I think he would be good in NCT U," Jisung heard Kun's voice that came from one of the stalls.

"Well, it would mess Jisung up if he joined but I think he'll cause too much drama for us," Ten replied in a hushed tone but Jisung could still hear him.

"No, if he joins he'll have to be around us more often making Jisung go crazy. He's too nice to cause drama; it'll be Jisung who starts anything," Kun said.

"Okay, we'll ask Jaehyun to ask him."

"Why Jaehyun?" Kun asked.

"Because Jaehyun is just that guy. He'll be able to convince him," Ten explained. He heard the sound of the lock twisting and the door opened. Ten and Kun both walked out and looked at him through the mirror. They went to the sink and washed their hands either side of him.

"Nice bruises," Ten remarked and flicked some water from his hands at Jisung. Jisung didn't reply and watched them as they dried their hands and left. He was about to walk into a stall, but he tensed up for a second as Jaemin walked in.

"Jisung, can we talk?" He asked and Jisung bit the insides of his cheeks.

"A-about what?"

Jaemin walked up to him with his hands clasped together. He was really nervous, especially since Jisung was ignoring him, but he had to do this. "About what happened yesterday, specifically the kiss."

Alarm bells went off in Jisung's head as this was the conversation he had been avoiding all day. "I can't right now."

Jaemin sighed and looked up at Jisung with pleading eyes. Jisung couldn't bear to look back at him and instead looked at the floor. "Jisung, I know it hasn't been a really long time since we've met but," he paused and took a deep breath. "I like you a lot and it seemed like you like me too so uh yeah." Jaemin's heart was racing as he looked at Jisung who had no expression. Jisung was tense when he said that and was completely speechless. He couldn't believe Jaemin actually liked him back. That was the sort of things that happened in movies. He was so shocked he didn't know what to reply with.

Jaemin felt his heart shatter as he desperately waited for Jisung to say something...anything. He had experienced rejection before, and he knew there'd be another chance of it, but he was just sure Jisung would like him back after yesterday. He was wrong. He felt his cheeks get warmer as blood rushed into them in embarrassment.

"Early April fools," Jaemin nervously chuckled and Jisung blinked back in confusion. 

"W-What?"

Jaemin had to save himself from the humiliation so he thought it would be better to lie about his confession. "It was just a joke. I just wanted to talk to you since you've been avoiding me all day."

 Jisung furrowed his eyebrows as he didn't understand what Jaemin was saying. "You mean everything you said right now wasn't real?"

"No. We're just friends, right?" Jaemin internally cringed at doing this to Jisung, but he had to. He couldn't let Jisung know about his feelings if he wasn't going to return them.

"Yeah," Jisung mumbled. He knew it was too good to be true. No way would Jaemin like him after that terrible kiss and his rude family. Jisung felt disappointed but it wasn't a surprise to him. He didn't know why he thought he stood a chance.

"Uh, I'm going bowling with NCT Dream on Friday after school. Do you want to come?" Jaemin asked to lessen the tension. Jeno had texted him about going bowling last night. 

"I've never gone bowling before," Jisung shrugged. He knew what bowling was from movies and TV shows but he had never done it himself due to financial difficulties.

 "It's really fun. You'd enjoy it. We're getting dinner afterwards as well," Jaemin forced out a smile. His heart was still broken, but he didn't want to appear that way in front of Jisung. It was already hard enough dealing with rejection but it was harder not seeing any care on Jisung's face for him.

 "Well, I guess I've got nothing better to do," Jisung muttered and Jaemin felt even more hurt by that. He didn't understand the sudden change in Jisung's attitude.

"Great. Uh, well I'll text you the details after school," Jaemin replied and awkwardly left without saying another word. Jisung leaned against the wall and let out a huge breath. Everything that he had worked for had just shattered into pieces right in front of him.


	12. ELEVEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna have loads of mistakes because my phone decided to mess up the structure of it. I can’t add pictures till my laptop is fixed so yeah.

[Watch this first. 1:07-3:10 please :)](https://youtu.be/Th52M_xfwI4)

It was the end of school on Friday and Jisung was ecstatic to bring on the weekend. Thursday and today had been a downer because he and Jaemin still weren't speaking. Well, they did speak, but only when they had, for example working in partners for class. There was an awkward silence that surrounded them and Jisung hated it. He wished things could go back to the way they used to be, but he had too much pride to try and approach the situation first.

"Grandad, can I go out after I get changed?" Jisung asked. They were finally reaching his neighbourhood after driving from school.

"Go out where?” Sungjae glanced at him for a brief second. Jisung couldn't tell him that he was going bowling with Jaemin after what happened at his house. He still wasn't on the best terms with his grandad from that.

"Uh, just hanging out in Irregular Park by myself," Jisung lied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You think I believe you're just going to hang around in the park by yourself? Ha, try again. What gang are you going with?" He scoffed and Jisung rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I lied. I'm going out with Chenle."

“Chenle, the Duke's son?" Sungjae asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

“Please explain.”

Jisung gritted his teeth at his grandad's need to know everything he was doing. “I think he wants me to tutor him in maths. His family invited me for dinner tonight to see if I'm the right fit.”

“Hmm, okay you can go, but I want you back before ten,” Sungjae warned and Jisung hummed in agreement. Jisung's grandad parked in front of their house and Jisung immediately got out. He used his key to open his front door, and quickly slipped up the stairs to his bedroom. No matter how many times Jisung said he hated rich people, he still wanted to look like he fitted in, especially since Jaemin would be there. He opened up his wardrobe and looked through his small amount of clothes. He had about five pairs of shirts and trousers that he would reuse till he got a new pair, which would be extremely rare. He picked out a white shirt with some red writing on it, blue baggy trousers, a white and blue jacket and a white hat. He decided to tuck his trousers into his white socks just because he wanted to and then left his room. As he was walking down the stairs, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached in and saw it was a message from Jaemin.

 _From_ _My_ _Nana_ ♡: _I'm on your street. I’ll be there in like thirty seconds. You_   _coming_ _out_ _or_ _am_ _I_ _coming_ _in?_ _xo_

Jisung smiled at the little kiss at the end even though he still had a grudge against Jaemin because of what happened in the toilets. He really wanted to let it go but it just bugged him that Jaemin would joke about his feelings like that. Jisung messaged Jaemin back saying that he'd come out. It wouldn't be a good idea for his grandparents to see him, especially since he told his grandad he was seeing Chenle instead.

"Grandma!" Jisung called as he slipped on his shoes.

“Yes?” She yelled back from the kitchen.

“I'm going out. I'll be back in some hours,” he said with his hand on the door handle.

“I can make you a packed lunch before you-“

“No thanks, grandma!” Jisung rolled his eyes at her constant nagging for him to eat something every second.

“Are you sure? I'm making jajangmyeon; you're favourite,” she bribed and Jisung's hand froze around the handle. That did sound good. His phone pinged again, and he checked to see another message from Jaemin.

 _From My Nana_ ♡: _I'm outside now xo_

“No it's fine, grandma, bye,” Jisung rejected and quickly left. The warm summer breeze hit him, and he immediately saw Jaemin's car, specifically a 2019 Cadillac XT5. One of the bodyguards hopped out and opened the door for Jisung. It was awkward but Jisung walked up to the obnoxious looking vehicle and climbed in. Jaemin was sat there and looked at him with a sweet smile. Jisung didn't return it and fastened his seatbelt. He was still angry. He was so angry he was blinded from seeing the hurt look on Jaemin's face. Jisung wanted to make up but he would let his emotions take over and become too stubborn to talk it out with Jaemin. The car started and Jaemin let out an awkward cough.

“Hi,” he whispered to Jisung who just ignored him. Jaemin sighed, clearly frustrated, and leaned further back into his chair. He turned his head and studied Jisung's outfit. He looked really nice, and he would tell him that, but he didn't want to be ignored again. It was infuriating for him because he was the one to pour his feelings out to Jisung and then have to make up a stupid lie because Jisung clearly didn't have the same feelings as him. Jaemin didn't want to lose Jisung from something like this. He was so much to him already and if he couldn't have him as a boyfriend, he'd be okay with just being friends.

"Jisung, please listen to me. I know we aren't really on speaking terms right now but I really want us to go back to being friends. I miss you a lot and I would hate for this to tear us apart. Please?" Jaemin pleaded and placed his hand gently on top of Jisung's cold one. Jisung bit on his bottom lip as his heart raced. He couldn't say no to his Jaemin no matter how hard he tried.

"Okay," he sighed. "I missed you too."

Jaemin ginned at the confession and intertwined his fingers with Jisung's. Sure it would be hard for him to compress his romantic feelings towards Jisung, but if it was what he had to do to keep some sort of relationship between them, he would. Jisung smiled back as he felt the warmth of Jaemin's hand wrap around his. He had missed this and even though it had only been two days, it felt like years. He really loved Jaemin, and he wished he could say it, but he knew his feelings wouldn't be returned.

"Let's not fall out again over something silly, okay?" Jaemin announced and gave Jisung's hand a squeeze. Jisung nodded in agreement. "Promise me."

“I don't make promises,” Jisung smiled cheekily.

"Well, there's a first time for everything. I am your best friend after all," Jaemin said. Jisung wished he could say 'boyfriend' instead of 'best friend'.

"Okay, I promise."

“Hmm, it doesn't take much to persuade you does it?”Jaemin teasingly raised an eyebrow.

"It does actually. As you said, you're my best friend so you can persuade me a lot easier,” Jisung shrugged.

"Gentleman, we’re here,” the driver announced before Jaemin could speak. Jisung looked out of his window and was wowed by the city centre. He didn't come here often because it took a long time to get there, it was always crowded and the shops were overly priced. The door opened and Jisung unfastened his seatbelt and jumped out. They were in front of a large building with fluorescent pink lights reading: Huang's Bowling Alley.

"Have you been here before?" Jisung asked but Jaemin shook his head.

"Not to this specific one, but there was a Huang's Bowling Alley back in Pyeongchang-dong that I used to go to a lot,” he replied and Jisung nodded.

"Anyway let's go inside. They're probably waiting there for us.” The pair walked in together and Jisung noticed that neither the bodyguards nor driver followed them in. They would finally be alone without adult supervision. As they entered, Jisung’s ears adjusted to the sound of the building. He could hear the loud music and sounds of games coming from the arcade. He also noticed that there was nobody else around except for some workers

"Where is everybody?” Jisung asked.

“Renjun's parents own this place. It's part of the Huang chain. He convinced his mum to let us have it for ourselves tonight,” Jaemin explained but Jisung suddenly felt sour. He didn't like Renjun, so he didn't really like the fact that he would be bowling in a place he owned.

"There you are! I've been waiting for ten minutes you know!” A voice squealed and Jisung rolled his eyes to see an annoyed Chenle marching up to them.

"Sorry, there was a little traffic,” Jaemin shrugged. “Where are the others?”

Chenle hesitated for a moment and put his chin up. “They're busy.”

“Doing what though?”Jaemin asked again.

"Why'd you need to know so much you fucking weirdo?" Chenle exclaimed becoming even more frustrated.

"Because it's kinda strange that Renjun went through a lot to plan this and doesn't even show up, and Mark was really excited to go, but he's not even here," Jaemin raised an eyebrow.

"Chenle, what did you do?" Jisung folded his arms. He had had enough of Chenle and wished he could just go through one day without scheming up plans. Chenle turned his head to Jisung and smirked as he eyed him up and down.

"You look really good today. I wouldn't even guess you were poor."

“Answer the question,” Jisung reinforced and Jaemin squinted his eyes at Chenle in anger. He didn't understand why Jisung could snap easily at people but didn't care as much when Chenle blankly flirted with him. Did he secretly like it? He hoped not.

"Okay, so I didn't really want them around. Donghyuck is annoying and I can't stand Jeno. I may have told all their parents a little fib about stuff they've been doing. Basically, they're grounded,” Chenle grinned like he was innocent.

"I really don't understand you,” Jisung shook his head. He would care more if he actually liked the Dreamies, but he didn't. The least of them, the better.

"Well, maybe tonight you can get to know me better,” Chenle grinned. Jaemin couldn't stand the such forward flirting and impulsively grabbed Jisung's hand.

"Let's just go to the reception to get our bowling shoes," Jaemin spoke up still glaring at Chenle.

"Oh, so we're holding hands now?" Chenle smiled and tried to hold Jisung's hand but Jisung pushed him away before he could make contact.

"No,” Jisung replied and unconnected his hand from Jaemin’s as well. He didn't know why the pair of them wanted to hold his hand so badly, and he felt extremely uncomfortable. Jaemin felt hurt when Jisung moved his hand away and his hand suddenly felt cold. Chenle's face was scrunched up in frustration, and he was about to open his mouth to rant but Jisung started to walk to the front desk. Jaemin and Chenle looked at each other. Chenle blew him a taunting kiss and Jaemin gave him the finger before he started to follow Jisung.

"Welcome to Huang's Bowling Alley, how may I help?” The woman, dressed in smart uniform, greeted.

"Can we get three pairs of bowling shoes please?" Jaemin asked with a smile.

"Of course! We have-“

“You disinfect them, right?” Chenle rudely interrupted and the woman blinked at him.

"Yes,” she replied simply. "Anyway as I was saying, you can go and pick your size through those double doors.” She pointed to the two large doors that lead to the shoe room. Jisung and Jaemin thanked her but Chenle stayed silent, and they walked into the room. The room was filled with racks and racks of shoes, sorted in order of shoe size. At the edge of each shelf was a spray of shoe disinfectant just in case you wanted to add more. The three of them went to find their shoe size and Jisung saw Jaemin immediately grab the disinfectant. He got down into a squat and sprayed the inside of his shoes.

"They already said they disinfected," Jisung raised an eyebrow at him.

"They only say that because they have to. They don't actually do it,” Jaemin explained and Jisung thought how that was stupid to lie to customers.

"Give me your shoes; I'll spray them for you," he offered. Jisung passed them over and Chenle gave a dirty look at the pair from the other side of the room, where he was spraying his shoes. He didn't understand what Jisung saw in Jaemin that he didn't already have. He was better than Jaemin in his own eyes. He was richer, smarter and better looking. Jisung just didn't want to acknowledge it for some reason but Chenle knew Jisung would soon come around. Nobody could resist his charms.

"So Jisung, have you gone bowling before?" Chenle asked walking up to him.

"No," Jisung replied simply and Jaemin looked up at them. He hated Chenle and how he was trying to steal Jisung off of him, but he couldn't let that show. He still wasn't certain Jisung liked boys in the first place since he really didn't want to talk about the kiss and didn't react to when he confessed to him. He would just have to wait for Jisung to make the first move this time.

"Oh, it’s always hard the first time but it’s really fun," Chenle cheered and Jisung didn’t respond.

"Here you go," Jaemin said and stood up whilst handing back the shoes.

"Thank you." Jisung slipped on his shoes and so did Jaemin.

"Let's go," Chenle announced and the three of them walked out. Jisung still found it strange how they could just easily rent out a building. All the workers there were for them and them alone. It just felt surreal. Each bowling alley was set up for them, so they had a choice, and Chenle chose lane number eight. There was a little stand, with a small computer on it, that was behind the bowling balls and Chenle walked up to it.

"What is that?" Jisung asked.

"It's what you type your names on. It keeps the scores and tells you who's turn it is,” Chenle explained whilst typing in each of their names. "Okay, I'm going first." Chenle picked up a green ball and walked up to the lane. He had a plan to make Jisung pay more attention to him. He was pretty good at bowling, but he would pretend he was bad at it so Jisung would help him. Jaemin was sat down on the black soft chairs behind the bowling balls.

"Jisung, come here," he called with a big grin on his face. Jisung raised a brow, confused as to why Jaemin was sat down with his phone pointing right at him.

"What are you doing?" Jisung asked and sat down next to him.

"I'm on Instagram live."

Jisung looked at his phone screen and immediately covered his face when he saw himself on it. "What is that?" He mumbled against his hand but Jaemin just brought the camera closer.

"It's on Instagram and you can talk to your followers and stuff. Look," he explained and Jisung slowly moved his hands away from his eyes but still kept them on the bottom half of his face. He looked at the screen and saw comments pouring in.

"Why are there so many comments?"Jisung whispered so the people watching couldn't hear and Jaemin found it adorable.

"Because I have a lot of followers."

“Oh okay." Jisung saw one of the comments had a tick by their name and said ' _Lol he doesn’t know how Instagram live works?! Such a dumbass’._ He looked and saw the name was ' _Huang_Xuxi_ '. He felt himself clench his jaw and removed his hands from his face to clench them into fists. The fact that Lucas could have been talking to Jaemin all this time on this app really annoyed him. Jisung only had Jaemin's phone number because he didn't understand how social media worked.

"Oh look, Ten said hi. Hi, Ten," Jaemin laughed and waved.

"Do all of NCT follow you?" Jisung asked and Jaemin nodded.

"They even have their own joined Instagram," Jaemin moved the camera away, “Which I find really cringy,” and then moved it back to him. "Do you wanna read some comments?"

“Uh sure,” he shrugged and Jaemin handed him the phone. Jisung saw the comments going up faster as soon as he held it and blinked in shock. It was really hard to read them all.

"You look like a mouse," Jisung frowned. He was told that a lot by his mum and grandparents when he was younger and didn't like it.

"That's what I thought when I first saw you," Jaemin laughed and clapped his hands together. "Puff your cheeks out.”

“Why?” Jisung blushed and looked down at his lap.

"Please,” Jaemin pleaded and waited in anticipation. Jisung sighed and puffed out his cheeks, making him look even more like a mouse and Jaemin held back a squeal.

"You're so cute," he cooed and leaned his head against Jisung's. Jisung felt his cheeks heating up, and he looked back at the comments.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Jisung read out loud and immediately regretted it.

"Huh?" Jaemin moved his head back.

"Uh, it was a comment."

“Oh-“

“Jisung!” Chenle shouted and the two flinched.

"I've been calling you for ages now! What are you two doing?" He stomped over and Jaemin flipped the camera to Chenle.

"Instagram live," Jisung replied and Chenle scrunched up his nose.

"Whatever. Jisung on my next go I need you to help me. I got no pins down," Chenle pouted and Jisung scoffed. On the board it showed Chenle with zero points.

"I've never played before. Ask Jaemin to help you," Jisung said and got up for his turn. He picked up a red ball and put his fingers in the way he guessed they were supposed to go in. He took a few steps back and then quickly walked forward, releasing the ball powerfully. The ball zoomed down the alley and hit the middle pin, which knocked all the rest over. Jisung heard cheering behind him and turned around to see the others clapping.

"Well, maybe I am good at this," he smiled.

"You've got another turn. Let's see if that was just a fluke," Jaemin called whilst still videoing him. Jisung got his red ball back and did exactly the same, resulting in another strike. He turned around with a smirk and walked back to the chairs.

"I'm winning. It's your turn Jaemin," he teased.

"Okay," Jaemin chuckled.

"Hold my phone please." Jisung held it and sat down next to Chenle as Jaemin went up.

"And here's Jisung," Chenle announced and Jisung saw he was doing his own Instagram live. "He got two strikes just now." Jisung ignored Chenle and looked at the comments on Jaemin's live. They were mainly talking about how cute he was or him and Jaemin together.

"Jisung, someone just asked if we're together?" Chenle grinned.

"Chenle just fuck off. We are not together," Jisung sighed and looked at Jaemin's phone again. Lots of comments saying he was a savage began to appear and he smiled.

"He's not my boyfriend yet but he is gonna be my date for my ball on Sunday. We may go live then, right?" Jisung didn't reply and Chenle tutted.

"I'm the second place now. Chenle, you're losing," Jaemin taunted as he skipped back.

"Oh don't worry, you'll be last soon," he winked. "Jisung come to help me." Jisung barely had enough time to pass Jaemin his phone back before Chenle grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the alley. He got his green ball and smiled at Jisung.

"So what do you do?" He asked. Jisung sighed and got his red ball.

"So you see those black dots on the floor that go all the way down?"

“Yes.”

“You should aim from the middle from here," Jisung instructed.

"You do it first so I can see how it's done."

“No, I told you what to do so you can do it yourself,” Jisung replied and put his ball back. Chenle made sure to squat down and push his butt back so it was the centre of attention. He smirked knowing Jisung would be looking right now. He held the ball in both hands and squatted down lower as he swung the ball back. Then he swung it forward and it successfully took down eight pins.

"That was good," Jisung praised with a nod.

"Can you help me do it stood up?" Asked Chenle. "Maybe stand behind me and hold my-“

“No, I'm not falling for that. Do it yourself," Jisung muttered and walked back to Jaemin. Chenle ground his teeth together. He would have to try a lot harder if he wanted to crack Jisung's hard shell.

{-}

The three of them waited outside, in the car park, for their cars to pick them up. Jisung had won the game and Chenle lost meaning he had to buy them food, which was ramyeon and sausages. Chenle didn't enjoy how Jaemin got all of Jisung's attention during that time even when he tried so hard to get some recognition back. He ended his Instagram live because of the comments laughing about how Jisung was ignoring him, but Jaemin stayed on his and joked around with Jisung.

"My car is here. Jisung do you want a ride home with me?" Chenle asked giving the sweetest smile he could.

"No, it's okay. Jaemin is giving me a lift home," said Jisung.

"Huh of course," he rolled his eyes and walked away without saying goodbye.

"Um, so," Jaemin started awkwardly. "How did you enjoy today?"

“It was better than I expected," Jisung responded.

"Don't be modest.”

“Okay, it was fun,” Jisung smiled and looked away.

"I knew you would have fun. Maybe just us two can come back and play one day," Jaemin suggested. Jisung looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You really think you'd be able to beat me?"

“Well, I never said that but yes if I keep on practising. You're not that good,” Jaemin said and Jisung scoffed jokingly.

“Oh, am I not?” Jisung looked into Jaemin's eyes and resisted the urge to bite his bottom lip. Every time he looked into Jaemin's eyes, it reminded him of how beautiful he was.

"No, not really," Jaemin mumbled lowly and Jisung gulped. Sometimes he didn't realise how deep Jaemin's voice was and it would make his fingertips tingle.

"You don't think?"Jisung replied. Jaemin bit his bottom lip and shook his head, taking a step closer. Their eyes were locked together and Jisung swore if Jaemin carried on looking up at him through his thick, pretty eyelashes, he wouldn't be able to control himself anymore.

"I think today you just got lucky," Jaemin said and threw away everything he said earlier about just being friends, by placing his index finger on Jisung's chest. Jisung prayed that Jaemin couldn't feel his heartbeat speeding up.

"I-" Jisung started but was interrupted by Jaemin's car pulling up into the car park. He let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. Disappointed, Jaemin removed his finger from Jisung's chest and instead clasped his hands together.

"Well I guess it's time to go," Jaemin said.

Jisung clenched his lips together and nodded. "Let's go." They stood at a considerable distance from each other and walked up to the car, both wishing they could have all the time in the world to just be together.


	13. TWELVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. yeah I'm really sorry for the half a year wait but I'm back now :) please don't be angry with me. Enjoy

"Lucas!" Jisung rolled his eyes at the annoying soft voice that belonged Jungwoo. Sometimes he just wanted to shout in Jungwoo's face and tell him to speak properly, but he couldn't be bothered to deal with the cry baby tears that would follow soon after.

Jisung was laying on the cool ground of the dance studio, dripping in sweat, whilst everyone else was preparing to leave. Dance class had gone great today, and he had a lot of time to practise with Jaemin, keeping Lucas' slimy hands away.

He saw Lucas walking up to Jungwoo and rolled his eyes when he saw Jungwoo grin at him. He observed them talking and the way Jungwoo smiled shyly and Lucas cackled. It was so annoying. He couldn't wait to get rid of Lucas.

"Jaemin!" Lucas called and Jisung clenched his jaw. Couldn't he leave Jaemin alone for one second? Jisung watched how Jungwoo lost confidence and went from shy to super shy. His eyes flicked to the corner of the room to where Jaemin was with Renjun. He saw him end the conversation and walk up to where he was called. Lucas started speaking to Jaemin, and they seemed to nod their head in agreement and then looked at Jungwoo who hesitantly nodded his. Immediately, Jisung stood up when he saw them leaving out the door.

As he was picking up his plastic bag, Chenle walked up to him. "Jisung, for my ball tomorrow you need to come-" but Jisung didn't hear the rest of it as he simply walked past Chenle, ignoring him. Chenle was frozen with his mouth hung open in shock. He watched Jisung's body disappear behind the door as he skipped down the steps. Although he had a hard shell, he did feel his heart waver, and he quickly wiped at his right eye before a stray tear ran down his face.

_

Jisung had done the same thing he did the first time he saw Jaemin, which was stealing a bike. He didn't know where they were going, but they were in Lucas' car, so they would probably be heading to a wealthy area. Jisung pedalled faster to keep up and tightened his fists around the handles. He didn't want to lose sight of the car or Lucas could do something to Jaemin, and he wouldn't be able to see.  
The traffic lights went red and Lucas' car came to a stop behind the other vehicles. Jisung cursed to himself but decided to use it to his advantage. He fished out his phone from his pocket and clicked onto Jaemin's contact.

_To My Nana♡: Hi. Um I couldn't find you after dance today_

His phone pinged back immediately, and he couldn't stop the warm feeling from spreading throughout his body.

_From My Nana♡: oh I'm sorry. Lucas invited me to his house with Jungwoo_

He tried not to snap when he read that message. Jaemin has been inside Lucas' house more than his own now, and he didn't like that.

 _To_ _My Nana♡: Are you heading there now?_

_From My Nana♡: ye, why?_

_To My Nana♡: No reason. Have fun. I'll ttyl bye x_

_From My Nana♡: okay bye x_

Jisung put his phone back in his pocket and decided to peddle up to a group of five younger kids that looked around ten years old. They looked middle class which gave Jisung a boost of confidence because they'd be more likely to be scared of someone like him.

"Ya!" Jisung called and got off his bike. The boys turned to face him, and he rolled his eyes at their beige shorts, white polo shirts, black bow ties and hats. He didn't understand why their parents would make them go out like that. It was embarrassing.

"May I help you?" The tallest boy asked and Jisung nodded his head.

"You see I'm not from around here. I live near Irregular Park and need to get to Regular Park. Do you guys know where it is?" Jisung tilted his head.

 "Y-you're from Irregular Park?" The tallest boy seemed to lose his confidence and it spread to the other boys, who looked terrified.

"Yes. Can you answer my question or do I have to repeat myself?" Jisung lowered his voice and gave a menacing glare.

"Y-you can get the green bus from here to there," the tallest boy stuttered. The other boys looked at each other and Jisung could see the smallest boy's hands shaking.

"You." Jisung pointed to the smallest one, and he flinched in fear. "Do you have pocket money?" The little boy quivered and was so scared he could only nod his head. "You know I'll leave you alone and be on my way if you give me sixty per cent of what you have right now. Oh, and don't even try to trick me. I know how you wealthy people work; I'm not stupid," Jisung smiled but it didn't bring comfort to any of the boys. The littlest boy took off his backpack and reached inside to get his wallet. His fingers twitched as he opened it and got out multiple money notes. Jisung didn't understand why a young boy would need to bring so much money with him, but he wasn't complaining.

"Hurry up," Jisung demanded. He didn't have all day, and he was starting to get frustrated. The boy handed over the money, which was forty-five thousand won, and Jisung snatched it out of his hands. He then got back on his bike without even saying thank you.

"Tell anyone and I'll make them disappear," he threatened and quickly rode off to where he could get a bus.

_

"Hello, I'm home!" Lucas called and rolled his eyes when he got silence back. His parents were hardly ever home when he wanted to introduce them to people.

"Are your parents not here?" Jaemin asked.

"I guess not," Lucas sighed and pressed his lips together. "Let's just go up to my room." Lucas started walking to the stairs and Jungwoo and Jaemin shared a look before following him.

Lucas' house was majestic and unbelievably huge. The cream walls towered everything else at the grand entrance. Pressed against the walls, were bronze display cabinets, holding delicate artwork and awards inside. Lucas' house was filled with so much art, it looked like a museum. Paintings were spread across the walls and ceiling and you could tell they had been in the family for centuries. Even the glistening marble floor had art on it. The three of them walked up to the wide staircase, that split into two directions at the top, and the enormous chandelier lit up the top of the landing.

"My room is the second door on the right," said Lucas and turned to the right part of the staircase. They walked down the hall to the second room, and Lucas twisted open the golden doorknob to reveal the inside. Jaemin's eyes widened in shock. He had seen all sorts of rooms and different designs, but this by far was the most sophisticated and expensive. The colour scheme was gold and Jaemin wouldn't be surprised if real gold was used on details like the hanging chandelier. The bed was well-made and covered in warm beige blankets and a light brown bed runner.

"Your room is so nice," Jaemin gasped in awe. They walked in and the softness of the carpet near the door felt like memory foam underneath his feet.

"Thanks," Lucas smiled. "I wanted to get it more modern but my parents won't let me, so the only renovation I could get was the TV put up on the wall."

"Um, so what are we gonna do?" Jungwoo asked shyly. Lucas hummed and rubbed his fingers on his chin in thought. He hadn't actually planned what he wanted to do; he just wanted them to come over because he got lonely being by himself all the time.

"We could play twister?" He suggested and Jaemin laughed.

"Really? Twister?" Jungwoo joined in with Jaemin and Lucas nodded.

"It's the first thing that came into my mind, and I haven't played it in ages but it's really fun, right?"

"Yeah, let's play," Jungwoo chuckled. Lucas walked up to his game cabinet and Jaemin smiled at the idea of them playing a children's game.

"Who wants to be the referee?" Jaemin asked and Lucas looked over his shoulder.

"Well I wanna play first so you two can decide in between yourselves," Lucas said and grabbed the box out of the cabinet.

Jaemin looked at Jungwoo, but Jungwoo was looking at the floor and awkwardly shifting his weight to each foot. "Uh, I'll be the referee," he volunteered. Jaemin suddenly felt guilty, even though it was a normal feeling to have every time Jungwoo spoke.

"No, I'll do it if you don't want to," he offered but Jungwoo shook his head.

"It's fine. I'll just play in the next round." He nervously scratched the back of his head and looked at Lucas who was placing down the mat on the carpet.

"Okay, you verse me," Lucas smirked at Jaemin and passed the spinner to Jungwoo. "I'm going to win clearly. Have you seen these long limbs?" Lucas stretched into a lunge, which caused Jaemin to burst out laughing. Lucas carried on posing to show off his body in different angles, and Jungwoo started to chuckle too.

"Sure, you are," Jaemin said between his laughter.

"Just wait and see."

After their little bickering, they decided to start the game, with each of them standing on a yellow and blue circle on each end of the mat. Lucas grinned intensely at Jaemin, and he scoffed in return. He didn't understand how Lucas could go from being a carefree, cute joker like now to a mean, intimidating guy in school. It was weird.

"Okay, so are you ready?" Jungwoo asked.

"Yeah!" They both answered back and Jungwoo spun the spinner.

"First is right hand red." Lucas' grin got wider, as the red circles were to the right of his body anyway, so he didn't have to struggle, whereas, Jaemin had bend diagonally.

"This is easy," Lucas taunted and Jaemin rolled his eyes and didn't reply.

"Right foot yellow," Jungwoo called and Lucas smoothly moved his foot onto the circle with an obnoxious laugh. Jaemin moved his foot onto the circle too but Lucas, being Lucas had to comment.

"Looks like you're struggling there, Jaemin," Lucas mocked.

"Well I'm not, so you can stop being so cocky," Jaemin fired back.

"Don't get too feisty now; you might fall," Lucas replied with a laugh.

"Shut up, Lucas."

"Now, now we don't want to argue during a little game-"

"Jungwoo, please just spin the next one," Jaemin cut Lucas off, who was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Left foot green."

_

Anger rushed through Jisung's veins, as he watched Lucas and Jaemin get progressively closer to each other on the mat. He had managed to sneak in, by jumping over the large fence at the back of the house. Lucas' house had a very big garden with lots of trees that were in level with the top floor windows, so after he had got in, he decided to climb one of them. With luck on his side, he climbed the tree that was almost directly opposite Lucas' bedroom. He had seen everything that had happened. From them laughing, to them placing down the mat, to them getting in each other's faces. Jisung was familiar with the game Twister, since he had played it in school when he was younger, and remembers it being a lot of fun. However, he didn't want his Jaemin to be playing with someone like Lucas, who would easily take advantage of the situation. It made his blood boil.

His hands clenched around his phone as he took another picture of them. They were getting closer to each other, but Jaemin looked as though he was about to fall. Jisung hoped he wouldn't because he knew what would happen if he did. He saw Jungwoo spin the spinner, and his lips moving to call out another instruction. Lucas uneasily moved to the circle with a wobble and Jisung waited in anticipation for Jaemin to move. He started recording a video on his phone just to make sure he had evidence of the moment if something did happen. And it was as though his nightmare came true, as Jaemin lost his balance and fell into Lucas' lap. The latter's arms wrapped around Jaemin's waist and Jisung's face scrunched up into a snarl as he zoomed in on the video on his phone. Both of them were laughing, and he could see Lucas' arms protectively tighten around Jaemin. All he could see was red, and he'd like nothing more than to punch Lucas right then and there, but he knew better. Shakily, he released a breath and stopped the recording there. He put his phone in his pocket and got out his red notebook with a pencil from his plastic bag. He turned to the first page and made a second tick next to Lucas' name. Lucas was running on very thin ice right now, and one more mistake would cause Jisung to put a stop this relationship himself. He'd have to start planning what he was going to do now because he knew Lucas wouldn't come to his senses and leave his Jaemin alone. This would be the first time he was proud of where he was from because all he needed was to make a few calls and money, which Jaemin gave him for medical bills, and he'd have exactly what he needed within a few hours. Lucas doesn't know what's coming for him.

Suddenly, his phone rang and he flinched. The number wasn't saved, so he didn't have a clue who it was but answered anyway.

"Park Jisung, you better tell me where you are right now!" Chenle bellowed down the line. Of course, it had to be him.

"Why?" Jisung played dumb.

"Are you being serious? I told you on Wednesday to come over to get your measurements after dance and you promised me you would!"

"I never promised anything actually."

"Don't make me do something that'll ruin your life, Jisung. This ball is really important to me, so I won't hesitate to hurt something really important to you," Chenle threatened and Jisung rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll come," Jisung gave in and told him the address.

"You're at Lucas' house?" Chenle questioned and Jisung tutted at his stupidity. He forgot Chenle would obviously know where Lucas lived. NCT were all connected in one way or another.

"No."

"Well, you clearly are. I'll ask him right-"

"No!" Jisung blurted our and immediately regretted it. That made him look even more suspicious. "I'm on the street not actually in his house. I just said his house address because it would be easier for your driver to find me."

"How do you even know his address?"

"We're in a group with Jaemin together for dance theory, so he told me in case we needed to meet after school," he lied. Chenle paused for a few seconds, which made Jisung's heart start to speed up.

"Okay, I'll send my driver now. Don't move from that spot. I'll see you in ten minutes.” Chenle ended the phone call after making a disgusting 'mwah' sound and Jisung shuddered. He looked back through the window to see Jungwoo and Jaemin playing now, which put his mind a little more at ease. He thought to watch Lucas and Jaemin play Twister was horrible but knew it wasn't as bad as having to endure being with Chenle for probably the next three hours. With a sigh, he started to lower himself from the tree and got out his phone to text his grandad he'd be coming back at night. This was gonna be a long day.


End file.
